New School, New Life
by Stupid Illusions
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki moves a lot. She has an overprotective brother who travels a lot. What will happen when Rukia doesn't want to move? Will trouble come to the petite girl? Who is her secret admirer? Oh..boy.. AU. IchiRuki and  slight IshiHime
1. Chapter 1

**NEW SCHOOL, NEW LIFE**

**AN: **Hello, I'm Raine. I'm new to and this is my very first story. :D Rated M because of my badass mouth. XD ENJOY!

**SUMMARY: **Rukia Kuchiki moves a lot. She has an overprotective brother who travels a lot. What will happen when Rukia doesn't want to move? Will trouble come to the petite girl? Who is her secret admirer? Oh..boy.. AU. IchiRuki and IshiHime

CH.1: Karakura High

Rukia looked at herself. "New school…yet again." She sighed. Rukia Kuchiki, the adopted sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the richest men in Japan. Purple orbs looked at the clock. 'Ah…crap, I'm gonna be late!' She ran out. "Bye Nii-sama!" she yelled as she ran out the door. Byakuya looked at her emotionlessly.

"Okay class!" Ochi-sensei yelled. Kurosaki Ichigo, the badass of the school, looked up with no interest. "We have a new student." Chatter filled the room. Ichigo couldn't care less. 'Must be another slut.'

"Ms. Kuchiki, please come in." Ochi-sensei said. The door swung open. Ichigo's mouth opened as he saw a petite girl with pale skin and raven hair. He shrugged. "Hi! My name is Kuchiki Rukia! Pleasure to meet you!" She smiled. 'Pssh, what a fake.' Ichigo though. "Let's see…hmm… How 'bout sit next to Kurosaki," she said. "Kurosaki! Raise your hand!" Ichigo lazily raise his hand.

Rukia slowly walked over to the desk next to Ichigo. "Hello!" She said. He nodded.

The bell rang and everyone hurried out. Rukia slowly gathered her books. "Kuchiki-san!" Someone behind her yelled gleefully. Rukia turned around to see a girl with orange hair and…whew… a very large chest. "Oh, hello…uhmm."

"Inoue Orihime! You can call me Orihime!" The cheerful girl said. "Okay, Orihime-san it is. But call me Rukia, okay?" Rukia replied. "DEAL!" Orihime sang! "Let's eat lunch together!" Orihime grabbed a hold of Rukia's hand.

**AN: **Sorry for all of the mistakes and for the shortness. I swear that I will write a longer chapter next time. I'll only continue this if I get 1 review. It's nice to know if someone's reading. Thank you! Feel free to say anything! Don't be afraid!


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW SCHOOL, NEW LIFE**

**AN: **Hello! Thank you all sooo much for reviewing! and for adding to the alerts/favorites. I though I wouldn't get any reviews. But I did! And soo thank you all! I will continue to write this! I might upload once or twice or three times a week. I don't know how some people will know when I update, unless the add to alerts. So, if you don't want to add to alerts, tell me to tell you when I update. Don't be shy! 'Kay thanks!

**DISCLAIMER: **I forgot about the disclaimer in the first chapter. So, I don't know...Bleach nor any of its characters.. D: If I did, things..will...happen...creepy and crazy things..

CH.2: Rooftop and a Juicebox

Orihime practically ran with Rukia on her hold. "Ah, Orihime-san. Where are we going?" Rukia innocently asked.

"To the rooftop silly!" Orihime cheered.

"Ah, Okay." Rukia was nervous.

Alas, they finally arrived. Everybody looked up to see a cheerful Orihime and a girl trying to catch her breath. "Hello Tatsuki-chan, Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, and Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said. Everyone said hi...except for Ichigo. They turned their heads to Rukia. "Oh, Hello! It's nice to meet you all!"

"Ano, Rukia-san, don't you have food?" Orihime asked.

"Ah, I forgot to make some..." Rukia said.

"Why don't you try some of my food?"

Everyont looked scared, except for Rangiku.

"Orihime! Orihime! I want some" said a busty chick with strawberry-blonde hair.

"But how about Rukia-san?" Asked Orihime turning to face Rukia.

"It's okay..." Rukia said with a smile. Rangiku dug in and ate all of Orihime's cooking.

Rukia looked happy. The first day of school and she already made friends. She remembered her old school, Renji, her child-hood friend. He used to follow her around, but now he can't. She moved too far away for him to visit.

"Yo, midget!" Rukia looked up.

"Oh, if it isn't the carrot-top." She said with a sting.

"What did you say?" Ichigo was very angry.

"You heard what I said, carrot-top...Or do I need to repeat myself?" Rukia said rolling her eyes.

"You bitch! Shut up!" He yelled.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry Kurosaki-kun!" Rukia acted all innocent.

The group just looked at them as they argued. Orihime couldn't help but smile. Tatsuki was laughing her ass off. Rangiku was busy eating Orihime's food. Hitsugaya couldn't care less. Ishida shoved his glasses with his middle finger. Sado remained silent.

"Geez, I was just gonna give you a juicebox." Ichigo said slightly blushing. 'Damn, this girl has attitude.'

"A juicebox?" Rukia questioned as he threw her a 'juicebox'.

"What?" Ichigo asked, his blush going away.

"What the hell is a juicebox?" Rukia said trying to punch the straw into the side of the box.

"It's a box filled with juice." Ichigo said taking the juicebox and punching the straw into the hole.

"Oh..nii-sama never let me drink this." She said happily as she drank.

Lunch soon ended and the group went to class. Orihime had to go to math with Tasuki and Ishida. Sado had to go to gym. Rangiku and Hitsugaya went to music. God, Hitsugaya didn't even know why he chose music...All that was left was Rukia and Ichigo.

"So, Uhm...Rukia. What do you have next?" Ichigo asked.

"Art." She said dryly.

"Ahh, me too."

Art class started. "Okay class! Good afternoon!" said Kisuke Urahara, the art teacher. "Good morning Kisuke-sensei!" The class replied.

"My, my. It looks like we have a new student!" Urahara said while taking a fan and covering his face. "What's your name young lady?"

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Rukia said with her 'sweet' voice again. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Ah, well then. Today we will be working with sketching a partner." Urahara said. "And since Kurosaki-san doesn't have a partner yet, Kuchiki-san can be his partner." Urahara smiled a sly smile.

Ichigo groaned while Rukia apporached him.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Rukia said smirking.

"Shut up midget." He said as he slowly sketched Rukia.

Rukia didn't reply for a long time now, so he looked up. He couldn't help but laugh when he say the petite lady's face. It was full of determination. Her eyes were squinting and her tongue was sticking out. He wondered if Rukia was a really good artist.

"DONE!" She practically yelled with glee.

"Okay, I'll show mine first." He said showing her a picture. It was really...really..good. Who knew Ichigo was an artist?

"Yay! My turn!" She yelled showing him her picture.

"..." Ichigo was turning red.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Ichigo laughed. "What the hell is that shit?"

Rukia punched him in the guts.

"Oww, bitch, what was that for?" Ichigo groaned in pain.

"For laughing at my art." Rukia made a 'hmmp' sound.

"Art? You call that piece of shit art? Are you fuckin' serious?" Ichigo laughed more.

Rukia was so pissed off right now. She took her sketchbook and hit Ichigo so hard that it seemed as if his eyes bulged out for a second.

"Is anything wrong Kuchiki-san? Kurosaki-san?" Uruhara asked.

"Ah, nothing is wrong. Ichigo just have a headache." Rukia said oh so innocently.

"Maybe you two should go to the nurse's office." Uruhara said.

Rukia stood up and grabbed his arm. Ichigo was still dizzy from the terrifying hit. 'Never piss off the midget' Ichigo noted. They walked until they reached the nurse's office. A young adult with gray-ish hair looked up from the desk. "Unohana-taicho will be with you in a moment." Her voice was soft. Rukia nodded. Ichigo...well, he almost looked unconscious.

"Okay, Madarame-san. Don't get into too much fights. You get hurt too much." A women with long, black hair braided said.

"Yeah, yeah. " The so-called Madarame-san replied carelessly.

His eyes widened when he say Ichigo half-conscious with a petite girl holding him up.

"How may I help you?" Unohana asked.

"Ah, well not me, but him." She looked over at Ichigo who was groaning now.

"Oh, okay, take him to the room Hanataro-kun!" She said.

A young man with neck-long black hair clumsily took Ichigo and blushed at the sight of the raven-haired girl. Rukia sat down and waited.

"How is Byakuya, Rukia-chan?" Asked Unohana.

"Oh, he's the same old overprotective working brother." Rukia wasn't surpirsed that Unohana stilled remembered her. The last time she saw her was when she was 12 years old in her old school.

Rukia felt bored. 'What is taking Ichigo so long! I didn't even hit him my damn hardest!' She sighed. A flash of orange attracted Rukia's attention.

"What took you so long, aye, carrot-top?" Rukia smirked.

" It's all you fault, bitch.." Ichigo groaned. "I didn't even know you can hit that hard."

"I took karate..." She said...with no interest.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, what will I do when I get raped? Yell for help?" She sarcastically said.

"Who the fuck will want to rape you!" He laughed.

Rukia started to tear up. She remebered again. That damn strawberry reminded her of the past...Rukia ran away.

"Hey, Rukia! Wait!" Ichigo said trying to catch her arm, he missed though. "Rukia!" the bell rang. "Rukia! I didn't mean to! Hey!" Rukia was still running. Ichigo was trying to catch up to her. "Maybe a lot of guys will want to rape you! I'm sure of it! Hell, I'll even rape you! Just don't fucking cry!" That sentence made many guys and girls look at him.

He finally caught up, and tooka hold of Rukia's hand, not letting go.

"Rukia...what's your problem?" Ichigo asked.

"..."

"Rukia?"

"..."

"Rukia!"

Rukia sobbed as she hugged Ichigo. Ichigo carressed her hair.

"Shh...Rukia, don't cry, don't cry. Tell me what's wrong." Ichigo said.

**AN: **Well, thank you for bearing with me and all my mistakes! I'll only continue if I get 1 review. I love you all, and I hoped this chapter was longer. Bye for now! Feel free to review and ask any questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**New School, New Life**

**AN: **Well, hallo there my beloved readers. I am very happy that you guys still read this. :3 I love you all. Hopefully this is long enough. :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I do..not…own Bleach nor any of its characters. Man…I sure wish I did…

Ch.3: Rukia Can't and Something Smells Fishy

"Rukia, you can tell me what's wrong." Ichigo said with worries in his eyes.

"I-I…" Rukia stuttered.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I- I can't tell you." Rukia said. A slight blush covered her face when she realized she was hugging Ichigo and Ichigo was caressing her hair.

Ichigo stopped caressing Rukia's hair. She looked up, her blush fading.

"I see. But when you're ready to tell me, then go ahead."

"…" Rukia couldn't say anything.

"Damn midget…made me go run for you." Ichigo said scowling.

"Shut up! Strawberry!" Rukia yelled.

"Where the hell did you get that name?"

"Ichigo equals strawberry, dumbass!"

"Ughh, let's just forgot this ever happened."

"Fine!"

_The Next Day…_

Rukia looked at her clock. "Crap!" She yelled. She jumped off her bed, rinsed her face, and quickly wore her uniform. She was gonna be late…again. She ran downstairs. Byakuya was nowhere in sight. She sighed. 'I guess he has some business to attend to.' The petite girl ran out, it was only her second day of school, and she couldn't afford to be late. She didn't think she would hit anyone, but she did.

"Oww." She said looking at the scratch on her knees.

"I'm sor-"

"YOU!" Rukia yelled.

"I can say the same to you!"

"Carrot-top…damn you." Rukia huffed and ran away.

Ichigo caught up with her . They were both going to be late.

Alas, they finally arrived, just on time. The class were shocked when they saw the two come in together.

"Ah, well I though Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-san was going to be late." Ochi-sensei said.

"Sorry, Ochi-sensei." Rukia said as she walked to her seat. Ichigo didn't say anything and ignored his teacher.

_10 minutes later…_

"Psst…Rukia-san." Orihime whispered from behind.

"Yeah?" Rukia whispered back.

"Are you gonna eat with us today."

"Of course."

The girl smiled.

Lunch finally arrived. Everyone was excited.

**AN: **Just so I don't confuse anyone, here's the schedule for Rukia.

P.1 Advisory/Homeroom

P.2 P.E/Gym

P.3 English

Lunch

P.4 Art

P.5 Math

P.6 Science

And that's it. Ichigo is in allof her periods exceopt for math and science.

Rukia was walking to the rooftop with Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Rukia-san, what do you have for lunch?" Orihime asked.

"Ah, I forgot to make lunch." Rukia said.

"Oh! We can share food! I have chicken curry with red bean paste on top!" Orihime said.

"I don't think she'll want to eat that." Tatsuki said, laughing slightly.

They made it to the rooftop. Everyone else was there. Rukia and Ichigo glanced looks.

"Something smells fishy." Hitsugaya dryly said.

"Maybe it's Orihime-chan's cooking!" Rangiku said, "Orihime-chan! Did you make fish?"

"Ah, no Rangiku-san. Why do you ask?" Orihime said.

"Well, taichou said that something smelled fishy."

Hitsugaya's vain popped. Just because he was the captain of the soccer team, doesn't mean that he needs to be called "taichou." He glanced at Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo was looking at the sky, while Rukia was trying to open the juicebox that Matsumoto gave her. He sighed. 'Those two…are probably the most stupid people I ever met.'

Ichigo walked up to Rukia and took the juicebox. Rukia just stared at him as he put the straw in the hole.

"Thank you." She whispered. She still can't forget about what happened yesterday. The raven-haired girl blushed and turn her gaze away so no one will see her face.

Lunch ended and soon everyone went to their next period. Ichigo and Rukia were walking next to each other, side by side. They weren't talking though. Rukia got many jealous stares from girls as she walked. 'Ichigo must be popular with the ladies. Damn, this girls must think I'm a slut right now.' So she walked faster leaving Ichigo behind. Ichigo was shocked, but kept on walking anyway. Rukia finally arrived to class, with Ichigo following a few minutes after.

"Okay, today we will be working on drawing the first thing that comes to your mind." Urahara smiled as he waved his fan around.

"Kurosaki-san, what's the first thing that comes into your mind?" Urahara said.

Ichigo was currently thinking of Rukia and what happened yesterday and why she walked away from him.

"Rukia." He said, caught off guard.

Rukia blushed and so did Ichigo as soon as he realized what he said.

Urahara laughed. "My, my, Kurosaki-san. You already drew Kuchiki-san yesterday. But fine, if you want to, draw her again."

"What are you thinking about Kuchiki-san?" Urahara then asked.

"Ahh, bunnies." She said.

'Damn it. I got caught.' Ichigo thought as he started sketching a mask. It was a rather peculiar mask. Rukia was busy sketching her bunnies, but she was still blushing. 'He…was thinking of me…AHH! Rukia! Snap out of it! You have only one man in your heart! But…he's…dead though.' Rukia gulped. She shouldn't cry. That was the past. The past shall be left behind.

**AN: **I hope it's long enough. I really do. Thank you for all the people that are reading this. :D Feeel free to review, PM me, flame, ask questions. Go ahead, don't mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**New School, New Life**

**AN: **Hello! It's almost close to 10 reviews! Yay, Actually, the person who gives the 20th review will get a special reward. A story, one-shot just for them!P.S. I change the rating to T..lol

**DISCLAIMER: **I no own Bleach. But if I did, I would make it rain bunnies.. :D

Ch.4: Old Friends

Rukia seemed to be lost in her thoughts, for when Urahara called her name, she replied with a simple, 'Huh?' That embarrassed the Kuchiki gal.

"I said, what are your thoughts on cats?" Urahara asked.

"Uhmm, they're okay I guess." Rukia answered. 'Why the hell is he thinking about cats?'

"I see, very well. Continue with what you're working on." With that, he waved his fan and sat down.

The bell rang. Rukia stood up and walked to her locker. She didn't notice that Ichigo was watching her. She took her math book and walked to her math class. She made it just before the bell rang. She sat next to Toshiro Hitsugaya. They were math partners.

"How's it going?" Rukia asked.

"Ehh, it's been fine." Hitsugaya said. He was scowling as usual.

"I see." Rukia said, well whispered.

"Say Kuchiki. Do you like Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked.

Rukia choked. 'What kind of question is that? I mean…I don't like him. Right? I've only known him for two days. Nah, It can't be that I like him.'

"Nope, I don't like him." Rukia said. She was starting to sweat. Hitsugaya made her feel uncomfortable.

"Okay." Histugaya replied.

The teacher walked in. Well, te teacher named Sousuke Aizen.

"Okay, settle down class." Said a man with brown hair and black glasses.

Rukia could've sworn she heard a girl squeal. Histugaya knew exactly who it was.

"Now who can tell me what a coefficient is?" Sousuke asked.

Rukia raised her hand and so did a girl with black hair pulled into a bun.

"Ah, Hinamori-san?" Sousuke asked.

"Well, Umm.." The girl blushed. "A coefficient is..a..uhmm..number appearing before a variable."

"Thank you Hinamori-san."

Rukia looked over at Toshiro. His eyes were very sad. 'I wonder why he looks so sad.' Rukia wondered. 'I'll ask Rangiku-san or maybe Orihime-san later.'

"Kuchiki-san."

"Huh…what?" Rukia asked.

"I was asking for the answer to 8x+13=29 What is x?

'Huh, this is surprisingly easy.' Rukia answered, "x= 2"

"Very good." Sousuke said with a somewhat creepy smile. Hinamori glared at the raven-haired girl with jelousy.

The bell rang and soon it was time for science. Rukia went to her locker and grabbed her needed books. She really didn't like science, more or less, the teacher, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Rukia walked, or run, to her class. She was happy though that Orihime was there with her for science. In fact, they were partners. Orihime smiled at the sight of the petite girl.

"Hello Rukia-san!" Orihime said with a warm smile.

"Hello. Can I ask you something?" Rukia said. She looked serious.

"Sure!"

"Okay, well I was sitting next to Hitsugaya-san and-" She paused when she saw Orihime look at Ishida sitting down.

"Oh, sorry..sorry, please continue."

"-and he suddenly looked sad when Sousuke-sensei called a girl by then name of…Hinamori-san was it? And, I'm just curious to why is that."

"Oh, it's a long story Rukia-san! I'll tell you after school, kay?"

"Okay." And with that the bell rang.

_After the long day…_

Rukia waited for Orihime at her locker. When she saw the girl she smiled.

"Well, Hinamori-san and Hitsugaya-kun were childhood friends. They used to be so close until high school. It's already been 2 years of high school, yet they don't talk anymore. Rumors that I've heard were that Hinamori-san likes Sousuke-sensei." Orihime with a sad smile.

"Oh, I see. Thank you Orihime-san." Rukia said as she walked away and waved.

'Wow, I know how you feel, well, sort of.' Rukia thought. _BUMP_

"Oh, sorry." Rukia said looking up.

"No, it's okay Kuchiki." She realized who it was.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-san. Can I ask you a question?"

"…"

"Well, it's about Hinamori-san an-"

"I don't want to hear it." He gave an icy stare.

"WAIT! I know how you feel. I've lost a..well.. friends too."

"…"

"I used to be best friends with this guy named Renji Abarai. He was a childhood friend too, just like you and Hinamori-san. I've moved a lot, but usually not too far. Karakura is farthest away I've come from home. I use to live in Soul Society (yea, I know, corny). I've moved from Tokyo, to Kyoto, Hokkaido…you know. It was middle school since I've last seen him, and I really…really miss him." Rukia'sfce was sad.

"I see." Hitsugaya said walking away.

'Huh…I let out my feelings, and all I get is a simple. "I see."! What a jerk…just like strawberry.' Rukia frowned. She sighed and walked to her house. Life…was hard for her. She was happy that she made new friends, very happy. She opened the door to her house.

"Nii-sama! I'm home!" Rukia yelled. No answer.

"Nii-sama? NII-SAMA!" She was pissed, usually, her brother with reply even with a slight grunt. She walked to the kitchen.

"Ahh, there is a note." Rukia whispered to herself.

_Rukia_

_I will be gone for a while. Currently, it is ranging from a few months to a year. Therefore, I hired a bodyguard for you. He will arrive at about 7:00 p.m. _

_Byakuya_

Rukia looked at the clock. It was 6:58. 'I'm gonna have a babysitter…great.'

The doorbell rang and Rukia hurried to get it. She imagined her bodyguard. 'Hmm…Black long hair with a mustache…and BEARD! Wears bright colors and tight pants. I can't wait!' Rukia opened the door excitedly. She was a bit surprised. The guy had short, spiky black hair. He had a tattoo on his cheek that was the number "69".

"Hi, I'm Hisagi Shuuhei and I'm your body-"

"…" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa! You're short!" Hisagi started laughing.

"What the hell is your problem!" Rukia said flicking him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry , I will do my best to protect you." He was trying to hold back his laughter.

"You better not laugh." Rukia scowled.

"Okay miss!" Hisagi said saluting.

Rukia grabbed Hisagi's arm and lead him to the guest room. It was a few doors away from Rukia's room.

"Well, Hisagi! This is your bedroom!" Rukia walked away to her room.

Rukia's room was pretty plain. The walls were purple and the carpets was just plain white. Her curtains were a darker shade of purple. She had a few artworks up on her wall. To be completely honest, her artwork is very good, except for the Chappy ones that looked like crap. JK! Anyways… she had a bookshelf and wardrobes and tables and stuff. Her queen size bed was a light purple with violet pillows. To her, her room was perfect. The girl sighed and started to do her homework. Her eyes slowly closed. Rukia Kuchiki was asleep.

**AN: **And so the 20th reviewer will get a one-shot story by me! Hehe, I hope it was not too short. Anywas, thanks for reading. Please review, Pm, flame, sing, whatever you wanna do. Just don't be shy, kay? Well, I love you all and I'm so very happy that you guys still read this.


	5. Chapter 5

**New School, New Life**

**AN: **Nyahh!~ I'm sorry for the LONG wait! I had a high fever and and couldn't write. After the fever, I had a terrible headache..Stupid shit…Anyways…I'm back! And while I was gone, I was happy at all the reviews and alerts/favorites! I love you guys! And remember… the 20th reviewer will get a free one-shot by me! But the review though has to be signed. I'm sorry. :D I need to know the person I'm writing for.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Bleach….But I will! All I need to do is to kidnap Kubo-sensei and lock him up in a cage and force him to draw or I'll cut his head off with a spoon! Mwuahahahahahahahha! ….Sorry

Ch.5: Her "Awesome" Bodyguard

Rukia had no intention of getting up. She was too lazy to go to school. Pounding on her door was heard. Rukia covered her head with a pillow.

"Princess! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" Hisagi "sweetly" yelled.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Rukia yelled back.

"If you don't, how am I supposed to explain why I didn't go to school for my first day?" Hisagi said, not yelling.

"Urgh! You're going to my school!" Rukia yelled as she got out of her bed.

"Of course! I need to protect you."

"Fine, go get ready and make some breakfast."

"I already did." Hisagi replied. And with that, the little-err, petite, girl walked out of her room, ready for breakfast.

"I made some toast." Hisagi said smirking.

"Why, thank you, Hisagi-san."

"Why, no problem, Kuchiki-sama." Hisagi laughed.

Rukia smiled, she needed conversations like this every morning. "Okay, first of all, don't EVER call me by my last name."

"Then, no problem Rukia-sama. And by the way." He handed her a bento box. Rukia smiled. 'Lunch! Finally!'

"Thank you! What's in it?" Rukia asked, enjoying the smell coming from the bento.

"Well, I have some sushi, edamame, kyuri(cucumber), and teriyaki. It has the same things in it as my bento too." Hisagi said, laughing at Rukia's reaction.

Rukia was drooling while walking to school with Hisagi. She…loved food.

"Say, Hisagi-san. How old are you to be going with me in my junior year?" Rukia asked, wiping the drool off her face.

"I'm 19. Let's just say that I got held back, if anyone asks." Hisagi laughed.

"Whoa…I'm 16, your 19. Aren't you too young to be a bodyguard?"

"Aren't you too short to be a Kuchiki? I mean, look at your brother. He is as tall as fu-" Hisagi couldn't finish his sentence. Rukia kicked Hisagi…on the face.

"I'm adopted, thank you very much!" She was furious.

"Well, at least we're here and made it alive."

Rukia walked into her classroom, while Hisagi talked to Ochi-sensei while she was outside. She was glad to sit down and happy to finally have someone to talk to. The bell rang and Ichigo sat down next to Rukia.

"Hey." They both said.

"Okay class! Shush!" Ochi-sensei said as she entered the room. The room quieted down. "We have a new student." Ichigo groaned. "Another new student?" He whispered to himself. Rukia noticed that and snickered.

"Hisagi-san, please enter." Ochi-sensei said. A guy with spiky, black hair came in. He had 3 scars from his right cheek to up above the eye, and 69 tattoo on his left cheek, with black chokers on his neck. Rukia heard some girls squeal. She rolled her eyes.

"Hisagi-san, sit next to Ogawa-san." She pointed to the seat way too far away from Rukia.

"Umm, Ochi-sensei, you see, I need to sit next to Rukia-sama." Hisagi said pointing to Rukia. Rukia saw some girls giving her jealous stares.

"Okay then, Kurosaki-san, move next to Ogawa-san." Ochi-sensei demanded. She was replied with a simple, "hell no."

"Fine, then Kuneida-san, move next to Ogawa-san." Ochi-sensei said. "It's not next to Kuchiki-san, but is sitting behind her okay?"

"Yep." He smiled. More girls squealed. Rukia sighed.

_Three Periods Later_

Rukia was glad when the bell rang. She walked to her locker to get her bento box. She expected Orihime to call her name, but she didn't hear her. Rukia started to walk to the rooftop. Hisagi followed her, bento in one hand.

"Rukia-sama! Wait up!" Hisagi yelled. Rukia slowed her pace down. Finally, Rukia and Hisagi made it to the rooftop. All eyes landed on the two. Rukia looked around for Orihime…She wasn't there, nor was Ishida.

" Rangiku-san, have you seen Orihime-san?" Rukia asked.

"Nope. She said she was gonna "study" with Ishida-kun." Rangiku said slyly. She eyed the "69" tattooed guy. She had to admit that he was pretty hot, but her love was only for the college student, Gin Ichimaru, who, might I add, looked like a fox.

"Ah, okay." Rukia said taking a seat and opening her bento box. Hisagi sat right next to her. Ichigo looked at the two, with a juice box in his hand. 'Damn…wait…what? Why the hell did I just say that? Fuckin' midget.' Rukia looked so happy when she tasted her food.

"Mmm! It's delicious Hisagi-san! You cooked it?" Rukia asked putting more teriyaki into her mouth.

"With all my heart and soul, Rukia-sama." Hisagi laughed as he, too, started to eat his food.

Rangiku pulled Rukia closer to her and whispered, "Say, Is Hisagi-san your boyfriend?" That statement made Rukia choke a bit.

"No, Why would you say that!" Rukia practically yelled. Rangiku laughed, but Rukia could tell she was a bit lonely. Hitsugaya dedicated this whole week on practicing for the next soccer game. Rukia ate some more and soon, she finished her food before Hisagi did. They all laughed, including Ichigo and Sado, when Rukia burped really loud. Rukia just managed to blush. Rukia stood up and walked to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at her.

"Idiot, where's my juice box?" Rukia asked putting her hand out.

Ichigo smirked. He threw the juice box to Rukia. Rukia smiled and tried to open the juice box. Ichigo was about to stand up to help her, but Hisagi already took the juice box and punched a hole with the straw. Rukia smiled and nodded.

'Damn guy.' Ichigo thought.

The bell rang and everyone started to walk to their next period.

"Hey, Hisagi-san, what is your elective?" Rukia asked. Ichigo walked behind her.

"Art, of course." Hisagi smirked.

"I should've guessed." Rukia laughed slightly.

They made it to art and Urahara-sensei introduced Hisagi to the class. Hisagi sat behind Rukia.

Urahara-sensei chuckled. "Today, we will not be drawing. It is something called, acting. You will be in groups of threes. You will do improv."

Some of the people were happy and some groaned, that included Ichigo. He was in a group with the midget and 69 guy. Urahara-sensei smiled and walked over to the group.

"Kuchiki-san is Kurosaki-san's wife while Hisagi-san is Kuchiki-san's brother. Entertain me, you guys are first." He waved his fan and left.

The three stood up and walked to the front. They were unsure of what to do, but, hey, this was improv. Rukia started. The class looked at them.

"Honey, how could you?" Rukia started to fake cry. "You cheated on me with…someone else!" The crowd gasped.

"I-I" Ichigo stuttered.

"No, don't, please. Don't deny it! I know you did. Many people have told me!" Rukia yelled, tears dripping from her face.

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo looked down with a very sad face.

"But…who? Who could be better than me? Am I a bad wife?" Rukia asked putting her hand on her forehead.

"It's…" Ichigo started.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Rukia boomed. The whole class was impressed with the show so far, but they wondered why Hisagi didn't do anything.

"It was me sister." Hisagi finally said. The crowd choked on their saliva.

Rukia gasped. "I am married to a gay man?"

Ichigo looked up. "The truth is Rukia, I am not a man. I am pregnant with your brother's baby. I am…perhaps a female?" The crowd laughed slightly.

"Oh lord! Dear me! How is it possible for a man to get pregnant?" Rukia asked.

"You and Kurosaki-kun have never been in bed together, right?" Hisagi asked, putting a hand to his hip.

"No, why?" Rukia asked.

"Well, then you don't know that he is actually a she." Hisagi said dryly.

"So…I wasn't married to a gay man…I was actually married to a woman!" Rukia screamed, her eyes wide with confusion. The crowd had huge eyes too, even Urahara-sensei.

"I am sorry, Kuchiki. I should've never lied to you." Ichigo said sincerely.

"How…long have you been pregnant?" Rukia asked softly.

"I just found out 3 weeks ago." Ichigo replied.

"I see…I guess…This is farewell." Rukia said becoming sad.

"I am sorry sister, I truly love her." Hisagi said pointing to Ichigo.

Ichigo coughed and tried to blush. Rukia fake fainted.

"Now's the time." Hisagi said as he took out a knife (or pretend knife, in this case, it was a pen). He walked closer to Rukia while Ichigo followed behind him. Hisagi pulled the knife up and stabbed Rukia. Rukia gave a quick gasp. Ichigo and Hisagi walked away.

Urahara-sensei clapped and so did the rest of the class. Rukia stood up and walked next to Ichigo and Hisagi. They bowed.

"That was very interesting…and disturbing." Urahara-sensei said.

The three walked away as Urahara looked for the next group to pick. Rukia started laughing.

"That was funny as hell!" Rukia laughed even more.

The 2 started to laugh too.

**AN:** Well, how'd you like it? Eh? Eh? I hope it was long enough. And about the gay thing, I support gay rights, fyi. Remember, 20th reviewer will have a free one-shot by me! Anything! Any couple!

**Q: **_I decided to do a question every chapter about Bleach and other stuff_

Do you like/hate Hisagi and Rukia as a couple?


	6. Chapter 6

**New School, New Life**

**AN: **Hello! Thankies sooo much for the reviews! Remember that the 20th reviewer will get a special one-shot by the one and only me! Any pairing, but no yuri/yaoi because I suck at them… Sorry for the long wait! The computer I was typing this chapter on got a virus…soooo I had to restart typing the story. And BTW, Rukia came to Karakura High at about October 15. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach…But I do have Downey! And it smells good too! :D

Ch.6: Ignorance and the Karaoke Idea

Rukia walked to her locker as fast as she could. Today was hectic, especially in art class. Rukia quietly laughed to herself. Rukia grabbed all her books and started to walk to the front gate.

"Wait up, Rukia-sama!" Hisagi yelled.

Rukia stopped and waited for Hisagi.

"You're so slow. What will you do when I'm getting attacked and you're far away from me? I would've already died before you got to me." Rukia teased.

Hisagi rolled his eyes, this girl, no; this brat annoyed the hell out of him. They walked and Hisagi hummed. The song sounded familiar. Oh, well.

"Say, Rukia-sama." Hisagi started.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been to karaoke with your friends?"

"Well, no, I haven't."

Hisagi chuckled, "You should. It is quite fun."

They arrived home. Rukia ran up to her room. She jumped to her bed.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready!" Hisagi called to Rukia.

Rukia covered her head with a pillow. She wanted to sleep. She didn't care for homework. Slowly, her eyes drooped, and she fell asleep.

Hisagi was in the kitchen. He took a glass and filled it with water. He downed the drink. He started to prepare dinner.

_In the Kurosaki residence…_

Ichigo opened the door and walked in. "I'm home!" He yelled.

A girl with short, strawberry blonde hair replied, "Welcome home, Ichi-nii." She was holding a bowl and whisking something in it.

A girl with shoulder-length, black hair said, "Hey." She was sitting on the couch, remote in one hand.

"Ichigooooo! ~~~~." A man with messy, black hair yelled with glee as he jumped up to "hug" his child. Ichigo replied with a punch to the man's face.

"Geez, dad." Ichigo replied walking up to his room.

Isshin started to tear up. He ran to a big picture of a woman with light brown, curly hair. He raised both of his hands.

"Masaki! Why is our son so mean to me!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He sat and started to do his homework. 'Why…do we have to do a crossword puzzle… Let's see. Hint: Short…6 boxes…Midget…Wait…what? It can't be. Geez. Why is she even in my head? I should get back to this puzzle.'

_In the Kuchiki residence…_

"Rukia-sama, dinner's ready!" Hisagi yelled.

Rukia woke up. 'Arrgg…' Rukia walked down, still sleepy. She jerked up when she smelled the food.

"Mmm…" She said as she sat down. Hisagi prepared some chicken curry. She picked up her spoon and took a bite. Her face literally lit up. It was so delicious.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Rukia asked, her mouth filled with chicken curry and rice.

"I taught myself." He replied proudly. Rukia chuckled and continued to eat.

"Say, Hisagi-san, why do I need to be protected?" Rukia asked. Hisagi's eyes widened a bit.

"Well, Kuchiki-sama told me about…Uhmm…That time." Hisagi swallowed some of his saliva.

Rukia's eyes started to get watery, but she held her tears. "Oh…"

They continued to finish their dinner quietly. Hisagi actually pitied the girl. 'She has gone through a lot.'

_The Next Day…_

Rukia was still sleeping. Oh, she looked so peaceful. A loud knock was heard. Rukia groaned and continued sleeping.

"Rukia-sama! Wake up!" Hisagi yelled. She didn't want to, but she had to. She sighed and got up. She put on her uniform. She got out of the room. Hisagi handed her a bento. Rukia slightly smiled.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"The usual." Hisagi replied. They started walking to school.

_In the Kurosaki Residence…_

Ichigo groaned as his father tried to surprise attack him. It failed, once again. He put on his uniform and went downstairs. Yuzu greeted him, as well as Karin. He waved and left. He hasn't been happy lately. Why, you may ask? Was it because of Rukia and her bodyguard? His face lit up when he saw a petite figure with raven hair. He was about to call her name until he saw a tall figure with black hair. Ichigo scowled. 'Tch…' He thought.

…

Soon, the bell rang and everyone went to their classes. Rukia eyed the scowling Ichigo.

"What's wrong, carrot-top?" She asked. Ichigo just scowled even more. Rukia pouted. "Fine, be that way." Rukia just paid attention to Ochi-sensei, not bothering to look at Ichigo. Him, on the other hand, was staring at Rukia. Hisagi was glaring at Ichigo. 'This punk better not hurt Rukia.' He thought. Of course, he was Rukia's bodyguard, and he needed to protect her. Class finally ended and Rukia quickly got up. She was pissed off at Ichigo. "Why is he ignoring me?" She muttered to herself as she went to her locker and got her books.

"Rukia-san!" That voice was familiar. Rukia turned around and saw Orihime. She smiled.

"I haven't seen you for a long time!" Rukia exclaimed as she chuckled. "What have you been doing?"

"Uhmm…Well…" Orihime blushed. "But that's not the point, Rukia-san. Rangiku-san and I were thinking of going to do karaoke."

"Sure, who else is coming?"

"Well, we invited Hitsugaya-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, and Kurosaki-kun. Hisagi-kun can come too!" Orihime said as she clapped her hands cheerfully. Rukia nodded while smiling.

"When is it?" Rukia asked.

"Tonight, at 6, we can pick you up!" Orihime replied.

"How do you know where I live?"

"Uhh, well, Rangiku-san does. Hehe…"

"Okay, see ya!" Rukia said as she walked away.

"Karaoke, huh?" Hisagi asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Yup."

**AN: **Nehhh…I know it's short. Sorry, I'm really busy! And Valentine's Day is coming up…I dislike that day…haha… And especially at school, this week they sold painted wooden roses. I got 4 from my friends, and 6 from this guy who is obsessed with me. Urrgghh… Yeah, so I'm planning to draw an IchiRuki piccy. Haha, yeah, I draw and I'm not very good. I'm also planning to write a new story, but I'm not sure. Remember, 20th reviewer gets a one-shot by me! Anything they want. :P

Q:

What are your feelings about crack pairings? 

(I Love crack pairings if you haven't read about me yet.) XD


	7. Chapter 7

**New School, New Life**

**AN: **Ahhh! Long time no see! Here's the long-awaited Chapter 7! Sorry for the veerryy late

update, I've been busy with school and shit.

I wanna say thank you to the reviewers!

*Purple Dragon Ranger

*Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius

*falconichiruki

*Expirementnumber628

*wakamurasaki jie

*hinataellis

Thanks! And remember, the 20th reviewer will get a free one-shot by moi!

**DISCLAIMER: **I not own Bleach...D: or any of the songs.

Ch.7: Karaeoke Time:

Rukia was actually pretty excited to go with her friends. She finally decided what she would wear. She thought that it was just karaeoke, so she kept it simple. She wore a long sleeved, one sleeve only, purple shirt, and a not-so-tight black skirt that reached up before her knees. To go with that, she wore black, leather boots. Rukia put a butterfly clip on her raven hair. She smiled. The petite girl walked outside her room to meet Hisagi downstairs.

"Well, finally! Rukia-sama, you look wonderful. Are you trying to impress a boy?" Hisagi asked. He smirked when the young girl blushed.

"N-no..W-why would you say that!" Rukia stuttered.

"Fine...But if he, whoever he is, breaks you're heart, then he's dead. After all, I'm your bodyguard"

"Yeah."

The doorbell rang and Rukia ran to open the door. She smiled when she saw it was Orihime and Rangiku.

"Hey Rukia-san!" Orihime said.

"Hey," Rukia replied.

"The others are already at the JuJu Karaeoke place. Are you guys ready?" Rangiku asked. Rukia nodded and so they left. Rangiku drove to JuJu-K*.

Rukia was smiling when they arrived. They had payed for a private room that fits up to 15 people. She looked around the room. Hisagi was sitting next to Chad. Orihime sat next to Ishida. Rangiku sat next to a guy with a fox-like face. 'Must be Gin.' She thought. Ichigo sat alone. Rukia walked next to where Ichigo sat.

"What's up strawberry?" She asked.

"The damn ceiling." He muttered. Rukia snickered and sat down.

"Okay! You know, I wanna sing with Rukia!" Rangiku said.

Rukia was nervous. Yeah, she was a good singer, but she didn't sing in public.

"Uhh...what should we sing?" Rukia asked as her sweat dropped.

"Shojo S.! By Scandal!" Rangiku yelled as she handed Rukia a microphone.

Rukia sighed in relief. At least she knew this song.

"You start okay?" Rangiku said as she punched down the numbers.

The music started playing and Rukia's heart beated fast.

Rukia opened her mouth as her part came closer. Everyone waited patiently.

"Sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai." Rukia sang. Everyone gaped. She had a good voice. Rangiku smirked and sang. After a few more words, Rukia got comfortable. She danced with Rangiku as they sang. This was actually fun. The song ended and everybody clapped.

"Since we sang, we get to pick two people that will sing next." Rangiku said. Rukia nodded and whispered something to Rangiku. Rangiku smiled and giggled. "Orihime-chan and Ishida-kun should sing together."

Orihime and Ishida turned as red as took the mike that Rukia and Rangiku gave them. Orihime's light pink skirt bounced as she walked to next to Ishida. She felt hot. 'Why did I have to wear this brown cashmere sweater?' She thought to herself. "Ishida-kun, what do we sing?" She asked. Ishida blushed as he whispered something to her.

"Uhh...were...uhhh...singing...Only You...even though it's not a duet song." Orihime said softly. Everyone grinned when the couple started singing. The song ended and everyone clapped. They blushed. Ishida had the courage to speak, "Kuchiki-san and Ichigo sings next."

The midget and the strawberry blushed.

"Pick a song," Rangiku said. The two just stood next to each other, not saying a word.

"Fine, I'll pick. You two are singing...Glow." Rangiku said smirking when she saw the two's reactions.

"W-W-WHAT?" They yelled together. Rangiku ignored them and soon the music started. Both blushed furiously.

Rukia was gonna start first, and she was so damn nervous. 'Stupid damn strawberry shitty carrot-top.' She thought.

'Stupid damn midget shitty she-devil.' Ichigo thought.

Rukia's part came. " Ima ichibyo." She sang, her voice sounding of an angel.

"Hi ga moetara." Ichigo sang.

"Sora ni tokete."

"Asa ga kuru."

"Nemuri kara."

"Koe wo agate."

"Mebuite yuku."

They sang together, "sekai." They both looked into each other's eyes, Ichigo being lost in purple, Rukia being lost in amber. They sang with more feelings now, a light blush appearing once or twice. The whole crowd was silent for they sang so beautifully. The song was coming to an end. Both Ichigo and Rukia were lost...Their face came so close...as if they were about to kiss. Everyone's mouth was wide open. Their lips...were a few centimeters away, both of their eyes closed. They were close to a kiss, until...

Hisagi clapped loudly, "VERY WELL DONE!" The midget and the strawberry looked at each other's faces, shocked at how close they were. They moved away from each other, coughing. Hisagi didn't want this young midget to fall in love, even though he was just a bodyguard, he knew that Byakuya didn't want this girl to be lovey-dovey with an orange haired idiot.

"Well, I'll pick for you guys. You big guy, you sing." Hisagi said pointing to Sado, or Chad. Chad nodded and took a microphone.

"Uh, I'll sing American Idiot by Green Day." He said, with a very deep voice. Everyone gaped, including Ichigo and Rukia. The music started playing and soon Chad started to sing. This was a very awkward night, but Rukia was actually glad that the night ended. Rukia left without glancing at Ichigo. Hisagi followed her and they walked to Rangiku's car. Rangiku kissed Gin and waved good bye. Orihime hugged Ishida. They arrived to the car.

"Ah, wait. I need to use the bathroom." Hisagi said as he ran away. The girls snickered.

"So, Rukia-chan, what are you gonna be for Halloween?" Rangiku asked.

"Uhh, I don't know yet. Isn't it too early?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm going to be dressed up as a nurse." Rangiku winked.

"I'm gonna be ketchup while Ishida is mustard!" Orihime exclaimed.

"I have a perfect costume for you. Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 3." Rangiku said.

"O-okay. Tha-" Rukia was cut off because someone bumped into her.

"Oh sorry miss...Wait Rukia?" The 'bumper' asked. Rukia looked up and her eyes widened.

"R-Renji?"

**AN: **Not really a cliffy..hehe so you can't kill me! Anyways, thanks for waiting. And remember, 20th gets a free one-shot! :D

**Q:**

Should I start making a new story? Here are two ideas...

Summary:

"Who is Rukia Kuchiki? Why is she running and hiding? Who is Ichigo Kurosaki? Why is he helping her?" This one will be a long one.

or...

"It's been quiet in Karakura Town...too quiet. One day, Rukia Kuchiki finds a camera. Ichigo is in pain after that. How will he get back at her?" This one will have about 3 chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**New School, New Life**

**AN: **Sorry for the late, late, LATE update. I've been very busy…I hope you forgive me! Anyways, WE HAVE OUR 20th REVIEWER! And the 20th reviewer is… DanceOfTheWhiteMoon. Please tell me what kind of one-shot you would like and which pairing! Thankies.

**DISCLAIMER: **No, I am not Kubo Tite, so I don't own Blech. Yes, Blech.

Ch.8: Long time, buddy

"Wow, Rukia. Look at you. You're not so different, in height." Renji chuckled. Rukia punched him.

"Shut up, pineapple-head." Rukia laughed. Renji frowned and smiled, 'She hasn't changed.'

"Nehh, Rukia-chan." Rangiku asked, "Who is he?"

Rukia smiled. "Orihime-san, Rangiku-san, this is Renji. He was an old friend of mine." Renji smirked. "Say, Renji, why did you come to Karakura?"

"Well, me and Izuru were allowed to live together, since we are really close friends. We were tired of Seritei, so we decided to move to Karakura." He laughed.

"Ahh, Izuru is here too? Did you guys enroll for Karakura High?" Rukia asked.

"Yep." He replied. Rukia looked back to Orihime and Rangiku. They were already in the car.

"Eh, Renji. I have to go now. I'll see you at school on Monday. Bye!" Rukia waved and ran to the car. To her surprise, Hisagi was already there. Renji laughed and walked off too.

Rangiku dropped Rukia and Hisagi off. Hisagi smiled when he saw how happy Rukia was. Rukia went to bed and fell asleep. First, she had fun with her new friends at karaoke, then she was invited to shop with Rangiku, now she met her childhood friend. There was one thing that was bothering her though. That one thing was her orange-haired…friend. Rukia sighed and shook the thought out of her head. She shouldn't think of this right now. Tomorrow, she will be having fun with Rangiku.

**AN: **I know, it's very short. But I didn't really have time to write this. Anyways, DanceOfTheWhiteMoon, tell me again what pairing and what kind of one-shot you will like. Thank you. I promise to make the next chapter longer.

**Q: **(same question)

Should I start making a new story? Here are two ideas...

Summary:

"Who is Rukia Kuchiki? Why is she running and hiding? Who is Ichigo Kurosaki? Why is he helping her?" This one will be a long one.

or...

"It's been quiet in Karakura Town...too quiet. One day, Rukia Kuchiki finds a camera. Ichigo is in pain after that. How will he get back at her?" This one will have about 3 chapter.


	9. Author's Note

**AN: **Sorry, but I'm putting this on hold until I finished this other story that DanceOfTheWhiteMoon won! And it's pretty good-ish. Haha, it's also ALMOST done, like one or two more chapters left. So I hope you guys are patient and can wait. Thanks!

Oh, and for the people who want to read the story, they can just click on me, Stupid. (No, not you, but me. I am Stupid.)

Or you can look at | C A R R O T S | but, nah, just click on me.

THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT AND SUCH AWESOME SAUCES!

-Stupid


	10. Chapter 9

**New School, New Life**

**AN: **I'm back! That means that I finished my story for DanceOfTheWhiteMoon! Anyways, I won't take long. Off to the story! (BTW, I'm adding dates to the chapters now so there's not confusion.)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach yo! Or any costumes. XD

Ch.9: Shopping [October 19]

Rukia was still sleeping as Hisagi knocked on the door. Bleh, she didn't want to wake up. Hisagi turned to the girls next to him.

"Sorry girls, I didn't know you would come this early." Hisagi said scratching his head.

Both of the busty girls nodded and smiled. Hisagi started knocking on Rukia's door again, "RUKIA! WAKE UP DAMMIT! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Rukia stood up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "FINE!" she yelled back. She opened the door and Orihime and Rangiku went in.

"Rukia-chan, look like shit Rangiku laughed. Orihime giggled.

"Thanks." Rukia had dark circles in her eyes and bed head. She was in her Chappy pajamas.

"You aren't going shopping looking like that! Take a shower Rukia-chan!" Orihime suggested. Rukia nodded and went to her bathroom to take a shower.

Meanwhile, Rangiku took a make-up kit from her bag and smiled at Orihime. She smiled back as she took a few clips and hair ties from her bag. Rukia came out 5 minutes later with a towel wrapped around her petite body, and her raven hair soaking wet. She looked at the items in her friends' hands.

"Err, guys?" She questionably asked as they approached her.

"We're gonna make you look hot!" Rangiku said as Orihime nodded in agreement. "And Orihime, look for some clothes for Rukia-chan!" Orihime saluted as she looked through Rukia's wardrobe.

Rangiku looked at Rukia. She seemed…scared. Rangiku laughed. She started to apply a bit of eyeliner to Rukia. She flinched but relaxed afterwards. Rangiku grabbed some light purple eye shadow and applied it to Rukia's eyelids. She looked at Rukia's cute lips and applied Chap Stick. It was better for Rukia to stay a bit natural. Orihime finally found an outfit for Rukia. It was some blue skinny jeans and a violet tank top and a black cardigan.

"Wear this!" Orihime said excitedly. Rukia grinned and nodded as she went to the bathroom to change. She came up and her friends squeaked. "KAWAII!"

They started to walk outside but heard Hisagi walking behind them. He smirked and said, "I'm supposed to stay with Rukia no matter what." They sighed and got into Rangiku's car. Rangiku and Orihime sat in the front, while Hisagi and Rukia sat in the back. They drove and they finally reached the mall.

It was decorated specifically for Halloween. There were costume stores all around. Rukia looked in awe. It was her first time at the mall. Nii-sama never lets her go out a lot before. The only place she could go to in her old cities was the park.

"So Rukia-chan, what do you plan to be on Halloween?" Rangiku asked as they were walking.

"Uhm, I don't know yet."

"Well let's look at this store then!" Orihime suggested.

They went into the store, with Hisagi following them. Orihime and Rangiku already had their costumes, so they were looking around for a costume for Rukia. The purple-eyed girl just followed them. The busty girls were grabbing costume by costume. They ended up with 4costumes, putting away the rest.

"Rukia-chan! Try them on!" Orihime said all giddy.

"Yeah. We and Hisagi will judge which will be your costume." Rangiku winked. Rukia nodded.

Orihime handed her the first costume. It was genie costume. [Like the one in that Bleach episode.] Rukia went to the dressing room and changed. The moment she came out, Hisagi said,

"No!"

"Awwh, why not?" Rangiku whined.

"Because I said so!" Hisagi replied matter-of-factly. Rukia snickered with Orihime as she was handed the next costume.

It was an Alice in Wonderland costume. Rukia changed into it and went out of the dressing room. "So?" She asked.

"No!" Hisagi said once again.

"But it's not even revealing!" Rangiku whined, once again.

"I don't like it." He replied. Rangiku pouted as Orihime handed Rukia another costume.

It was a *cough* Bunny costume. Rukia looked at it and started to change into it hesitantly. It was just a strapless white top that ended above her belly button, really short shorts that were white with a bunny tail, and bunny ears to top it off. She went outside.

"No! Just no!" Hisagi said as he turned red and covered his eyes.

Orihime and Rangiku squealed. Rukia turned red. "Uhm, I'm not gonna were this." The girls pouted and Hisagi sighed in relief. Orihime handed Rukia the last costume. It was a devil costume. [Like the one Kubo-sensei drew with the Frankenstein Ichigo.] Rukia thought it was pretty decent, but the dress was a bit short. It was a reddish-pink dress with gloves of the same color. She had wings and horns plus a staff (I forgot what it's called.)

"N-" Hisagi's mouth was covered by both Rangiku's and Orihime's hand.

"We like it, and we're gonna buy it for Rukia-chan!" The girls said in unison. Rukia agreed. Hisagi sighed, "Fine." They paid for the costume and walked out.

The group noticed an orange haired guy in the food court.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled. Said guy turned around and waved as they came towards him.

"So, what are you doing here strawberry?" Rukia asked as she smirked.

"I'm here with Ishida and Chad…AND HEY! WHO YOU CALLING STRAWBERRY?" Ichigo said as he scowled. They all laughed.

Soon, Ishida and Chad arrived with some food. Rangiku and Orihime went to get food. Rukia sat down bored, playing with her hair. She didn't notice that a strawberry was staring at her. 'She's so cute' He thought, 'Wait what?' Hisagi looked at the two and chuckled to himself. Orihime and Rangiku arrived and shared their food with Rukia. Rukia smiled and thanked them. They ate and hung out for the rest of the day.

The three girls, plus Hisagi, waved to the guys and left for the car. Rangiku dropped off Hisagi and Rukia.

"Bye Rukia-chan! We'll see you at school." Rangiku said as Orihime waved.

They went inside the house and Rukia groaned.

"Hisagi, I'm hungry and tired. Make dinner okay?" Rukia said as she went to her room.

"Sure thing, princess." He chuckled.

**AN:**I know…I suck at writing! But at least I updated! :D There wasn't much of Ichigo in this chapter. XD


	11. Chapter 10

**New School, New Life**

**AN: **I think by the 'hiatus' I had with this story…I've lost my readers. I'm sorry. D:

**DISCLAIMER: **So…I…don't…own…Bleach… XD

Ch.10: School, Friends, and Other Shit [October 20]

Rukia and Hisagi walked to school, taking their usual route. To be completely honest, Rukia was actually excited to go to school. After the long years of feeling alone, she's finally reunited with her best friend. To add to that, she also made new friends. Maybe Karakura isn't that bad.

Rukia walked to advisory with Hisagi. She sat down. Looked at Ichigo. And frowned.

"What's wrong strawberry?" Rukia asked.

"None of your business." He scowled. She pouted. Hisagi sighed as he sat down behind her.

Ochi-sensei went in. The class became silent.

"We have new students!" The class got noisy. The students came in. One was tall with tattoos for eyebrows and red pineapple hair. The other one was medium sized with blonde hair covering up half of his face. Rukia gaped! It was…

"Renji Abarai here." The pineapple said.

"Kira Izuru, that's me." The blonde whispered.

Renji spotted Rukia and waved at her. Rukia smiled to them.

"Okay, the only seats left are in the back." Ochi-sensei pointed to the end. They walked over there.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia. She seemed really happy. He sighed.

"Stop. Geez, your making me depressed!" She replied.

"Good."

"Hpmh."

_Lunch…_

"Hey Rukia!" Said girl turned around.

"Oh hi Renji! And Izuru too." She smiled. "Want to eat lunch with us?"

"Sure." They replied as they followed Rukia to the rooftop.

She introduced them to everyone. When it was Ichigo's turn, he glared at Renji and he glared back. They had a glaring contest which seemed to last forever, until Rukia told both of them to knock it off.

Rangiku and Orihime noticed this competition and they both snickered. Hisagi and Hitsugaya rolled their eyes at the idiots. Rukia was completely oblivious as to what was happening. She then dragged Renji away from Ichigo to Hisagi. Izuru just followed laughing nervously.

"New bodyguard?" Renji asked Hisagi.

"Yep." He replied shaking hands with both of them. He turned to Rukia. "You forgot to take your lunch." He handed the bento to her. Rukia smiled and said her thanks.

The rest of lunch went by and soon it was time for classes to start again. Fortunately, at least for Ichigo, Renji wasn't in that class. They all sat down. Rukia turned to Ichigo who was scowling as usual.

"Why are you being such an ass today?" She sighed. He scowled more.

"I am not."

"Yes you are!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE"

Uruhara-sensei came in and giggled (yes, giggled). "My my, it seems that our love birds are in a fight." The whole class laughed.

The two looked at each other and turned away. They were red from embarrassment.

**AN: **I know…it's really short. D: I've lost my readers. T^T And it's been a long time since I've updated. ;A; I've lost my inspiration. :c

Thanks for the people who are still reading this and to the ones that review, add to favorites, and story alert!


	12. Chapter 11

**New School, New Life**

**AN: **It took me such a long time to update…ugh…I might discontinue. Readers, should I continue?

Kittens Hellfire: But my motivation is slipping away! D:

Purple Dragon Ranger: Thank you. And thank you for being here from the very start!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything.

Ch.11: BOO! [Halloween]

Rukia Kuchiki looked at herself. Orihime and Rangiku came over to help her with her Halloween make-up. Her make-up was just some red blush, red lipstick, and some light pink on the eyes. She looked good with her devil costume. The tight-fitting red dress ended in the middle of her thighs and a tail followed behind. She wore matching gloves and put on her devil wings. Her boots were put on, and all was left was her horns and staff. She looked at her two friends.

Orihime looked really cute in her ketchup costume. The form-fitting red dress saying 'Ketchup' and her bottle-top hat made her look absolutely adorable, especially when she will go to meet Ishida(and Chad, Gin, and unfortunately not Ichigo) later. Her face was kept natural, and her hair was kept down.

Rangiku was sexy as hell. Her nurse outfit was very revealing. It was a short, white dress with a tight fit. She unbuttoned the first 3 buttons, which partially revealed her *cough* gigantic balloons. She wore some black fishnet stockings with her lace-up white stiletto. She was holding a clipboard and a nice nurse hat was sitting upon her head. Her hair was curled and her eye lids were colored a light blue. Her lips were luscious red and the blush was brown.

"Ready to get some candy you guys?" Orihime asked really excited. Rukia smiled and nodded, while Rangiku winked. They walked outside of Rukia's room to see Hisagi in his costume. He was in a suit. Which was pretty boring. Oh Hisagi, you never seize to bore-impress us. He started walking with the girls and left a big bowl of candy outside for the trick-or-treaters. They were supposed to meet at the entrance of the Haunted House.

Rangiku started driving and they were off.

…

They finally arrived. Rukia was pretty happy. This was her first time trick-or-treating with friends. And what made her excited is that they'll also go to a haunted house (which was set up every Halloween.) They got out of the car and met up with Ishida, Gin, and Chad. They talked for a while. Rukia was looking around and saw bright orange.

…

"Come on Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said as she dragged her older bother and fraternal twin to the Haunted house. Ichigo was forced to come here by his idiot father. He spotted his group of friends.

…

Orihime was laughing and she saw Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun!" Everyone else looked towards thedirection she was looking. "Ichiii~" Rangiku said, who's arm was hooking onto Gin's arm. Ishida looked at him. Chad stayed still. Hisagi frowned. And Rukia, despite how she looked now, she was giddy in the inside.

Ichigo's sisters dragged him to his friends. "We can all go to the Haunted House together!" Yuzu said smiling. Rangiku smiled at the little girl and said, "Who wants to go to the Haunted House? Raise your hands." Rangiku raised her hand and Gin too. Orihime raise her hand and nudged Ishida, who raise his hand after that. Chad didn't raise his hand. Karin didn't feel like it so she didn't raise her hand. Good thing she brought her soccer ball. Rukia raise her hand and Hisagi, of course, raise his hand too. Yuzu raise her hand and forced Ichigo to raise his.

They looked at a sign that hung before three doors.(People who entered could choose their path.)

"_Maximum of Three people per group." _The sign said.

Everyone looked at each other. Yuzu smiled and said she'll go with Orihime-chan and Ishida-kun. Orihime smiled and agreed, she just thought the little girl was so adorable. They walked in and chose door 2. Rangiku just stayed with Gin and went to door 1. She winked at Rukia before going in.

"I guess that leaves us to door 3." Rukia said to Hisagi and Ichigo. It was pretty awkward between them. They went in. It was pretty creepy. The setting was a murder scene at a living room. There was blood everywhere. A guy with a bloody knife was standing at the corner. Rukia looked at the guy and it moved and walked towards them. Rukia let out an accidental yelp and clinged onto Ichigo. Rukia noticed what she did and moved away from Ichigo as they entered another room.

The room was dark, with only one dim light. Rukia had goose bumps. She looked around. Until suddenly… A dead body covered with shards of glass fell in front of her. She almost hit it as she screamed and hugged Hisagi. (What? It's her first time in a haunted house.) Ichigo got irritated and 'accidentally' bumped into Hisagi. Hisagi hit another dead body which was covered in dried fake blood. Hisagi gasped and walked away quickly. Rukia snickered at Hisagi's reaction. They entered another room.

That room was all mirrors. It was a mirror maze. Ichigo was walking and he hit the mirror. Rukia laughed with Hisagi. "Shut up!" He said. Then, a woman who looked like the grudge appeared. They yelped and ran, occasionally hitting the mirror. And at last! They made it out of the Haunted House. (Which was more like a Horror House.) Rukia smiled. She had fun even though she was as sacred as shit. Ichigo couldn't help but smile when he saw her smile.

They saw the others and walked to them.

"That was awesome!" She said. Orihime nodded with Rangiku. Ichigo walked to his sisters.

"I got an idea." Orihime said. "Let's go trick-or-treating together!" Everyone agreed and Ichigo sighed. But Rukia was pretty happy. She felt free.

They walked together and trick-or-treated. By the end of the night, Rukia had tons of candy that Hisagi won't let her eat.

**AN: **I feel pretty satisfied with this chapter…although Rukia acted a bit OOC in the Haunted House..

I feel like no one is reading this.

Should I continue? Or end this story's life? D;


	13. Chapter 12

**New School, New Life**

**AN: **I've decided to continue this. :') And post it before school starts for me.

: thanks so much :']

Purple Dragon Ranger: Thank you ^^

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything.

Ch.12: Truth or dare?[November 15]

"Ugh, I can't believe nii-sama won't be back until January…" Rukia sighed as she walked with Hisagi to Orihime's house. It was Saturday, and Orihime thought it would be a good idea for the gang to hang out at her house.

"Haha. Sorry, but this means you get to hang out with me longer~" Hisagi said giving a smile while pointing to himself.

"…which makes it even worse." Rukia said groaning.

They finally made it to Orihime's house. Ichigo, Renji, Izuru, Ishida, Rangiku, Gin, Chad, and surprisingly Toshiro, was there. Rukia smiled at them and sat next to Rangiku, whom hugged her, which made Rukia lose her breath for a while. Hisagi just went to the kitchen with Renji and Izuru. Hisagi felt that Renji was cool, since he was Rukia's old friend. Little does he know what Renji's feelings are.

Rangiku pouted. "I'm bored you guys!"

Orihime raise her hand and said, "Why don't you guys try my new recipes!" Everyone yelled no, which made Rangiku pouted more. Gin whispered something to her. She smirked.

"Why don't we play truth or dare!" Rangiku said giggling. Orihime agreed. The boys sighed.

"I think it's a good idea." Rukia stated. Ichigo looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Then Truth or Dare it is!" Rangiku said clapping her hands, "Since this is Orihime's house, she gets to choose first."

"Ano, uhmmm…." Orihime looked around. "Oh, Hitsugaya-san!" Toshiro looked up. "Truth or dare?" He replied, "Truth…" "Why is your hair white?" They giggled, he frowned.

"Ugh, I don't want to answer." He said crossing his arms.

"Taichou! If you don't answer, you'll have to do a dare!" Rangiku said tugging at his arm.

"Fine! It's white because I was born with it. Geez…" He said. He looked around.

"Uhmmm, Chad. Truth or dare?" He asked. "Truth." Chad said quietly.

"Why don't you talk much?" He asked. "Because…" Chad shrugged. The gang's sweat dropped.

"Uh, Hisagi. Truth or dare?" Chad asked.

"Dare." He said, getting tired of hearing "truth."

"Uh, I dare you to eat Orihime's spicy bean paste and beef ice cream." People gasped as Orihime took a scoop of her ice cream, smiling, and gave it to Hisagi. Hisagi gulped and ate the ice cream. Everyone was shocked. Hisagi had tears in his eyes when he finished.

He coughed. "Ichigo." Ichigo looked at him, still laughing. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said, he wasn't gonna risk it.

"Do you like anyone at this moment?" Hisagi asked glaring at the guy. Ichigo blushed.

Orihime and Rangiku smiled widely. Rukia's heart started beating faster…wait, what? She shrugged.

"Umm…no." He said. Hisagi looked at him suspiciously. "I said I didn't!"

Rukia's heart dropped. She mentally slapped herself. Why should she feel sad?

"Ishida, truth or dare?" He asked while frowning. "Dare." He said bravely.

"Uh, I dare you to kiss Inoue." Both Ishida and Orihime blushed. He came close to her and kissed her on the cheek. Rukia smiled and Rangiku squealed.

Ishida coughed and asked, "Rangiku, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!" She smiled.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Rukia-san…" Ichigo coughed. Hisagi frowned.

Why? Because Rangiku was wearing a yellow halter top that was tight, showed cleavage, and ended just above her belly-button. She wore a black, mini flared skirt. She also had a shiny yellow, thigh-high boots.

Rukia, on the other hand, was wearing a strapless, blue sundress that ended before her knees. On top of that, she had a black cardigan. She wore some black flats.

Rangiku dragged her to Orihime's bedroom to change. They went out after changing. As expected, the strapless dress was very tight on Rangiku and very short too. The black cardigan was too small for her, so she just held it instead.

Rukia felt embarrassed. The halter top was loose on her, but it gave a glimpse of her back. The mini, flared skirt showed her creamy legs. Renji was red. Hisagi frowned upon seeing the young girl. And Ichigo…well, he was blushing. Orihime was smiling.

Rangiku turned to Rukia. "Rukia, truth or dare?"

"Uhhhh, dare, I guess." She said looking down.

Rangiku smirked. "I dare you to…kiss Ichigo."

The whole gang gasped. Hisagi clenched his fist.

"Rukia's not doing that." Hisagi said.

"She has to. It's a dare." Rangiku said smiling. Rukia gulped.

She came closer to Ichigo.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

"HOLY SHIT GUYS!" Rukia and everyone else turned towards the kitchen. It was Renji.

"THE MICROWAVE IS ON FIRE!" He said. They all rushed to the kitchen to put the fire out. It wasn't helping.

"I just called 911." Ishida said.

The firefighters arrived and put out the fire in Orihime's kitchen. Luckily, it only spread to the kitchen.

"Aww… I guess I can't cook…" Orihime said. Everyone patted Orihime.

They decided to leave the house for now, and go to the amusement park.

**AN: **Yay! I continued the story. ^^ But I'll be having school after this though.

Question: Who should I pair with Hisagi? Or should I make him a loner!


	14. Chapter 13

**New School, New Life**

**AN: **Oh gee, I updated soooo fast.

I'm sorry for taking so long. -3- but it's here!

tman0066: Oh my, I can't bring myself to do that D;

pigsinthesky: Well yeah, Hisagi is extremely hot. But my readers look forward to this as ichiruki. xD so I can't do that. Sorry :D So maybe he'll just be a loner.

OnepieceX3: OMG! That's a great idea! I will use that. xD

IchirukiLullaby: Awwh thanks for reading!

**DISCLAIMER: **No own. OH BTW, thanks to OnepieceX3 for an idea!

Ch.13: Your Pain Amuses Me [November 15]

The gang finally arrived at the amusement park. Rukia's eye widened.

"Whoa! This is amazing!" She said, looking so excited. "Renji! It's nothing like the amusement park we went to!"

"Haha, yeah." Renji said smiling. Ichigo frowned.

"We have a big group!" Orihime said, giving a knowing glance to Rangiku.

"Yeah, we should split up into smaller groups!" Rangiku said. "It'll be me, Gin, Orihime, and Ishida."

Orihime smiled and said, "Then Chad, Toshiro, Renji, and Izuru."

"Wait, that leaves me, Rukia, and 69." Ichigo said. Hisagi sighed.

"I don't care! I want to ride all the rides!" Rukia said as she grabbed both of them and ran. Orihime and Rangiku giggled.

"You guys seriously planned this." Toshiro said as he, Chad, Renji, and Toshiro walked away. Orihime and Rangiku laughed even louder.

Rukia was looking everywhere. "Oh look! What's that!"

"That's a rollercoaster." Both Ichigo and Hisagi said at the same time.

"Let's ride it!" She said as she dragged the two. There were three seats per car. The two sat down.

"All right everybody. Welcome to the Screamer. We advise you to put on your seatbelt and scream as loud as you can. Have fun."

Rukia was smiling. The rollercoaster was starting to move. It was going up…then it went down! FAST! Rukia yelled and yelled with Hisagi. Ichigo just had a bored face on. _Click. _The ride finished and they ran to see their picture.

Rukia laughed at the faces. She smiled and they started walking around again. Right then a big group of people came through them. Rukia fell down. When she stood up, she couldn't find Hisagi or Ichigo. She was worried.

"Hey." A voice said. She looked up.

"Ichigo! I thought I was going to be alone." She said as she grabbed onto his arm.

She noticed what she did and quickly let go. "Sorry. Uh, have you seen Hisagi?"

"Nawh. Just forget about him. Have fun while you can."

"Okay…WAIT WHAT IS THAT?" Rukia said pointing at a ferris wheel.

"That's a ferris wheel. I guess you've never been on one?" Ichigo asked, scratching the back of his head.

"No. Carrot top! Let's ride it!" She said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Fine." He finally said when he noticed a lot of people looking at them.

They walked and waited. The guy at the gate looked at them.

"You guys are a cute couple." He said.

"Uh, we're not a couple." Rukia said blushing.

"Well, that's a shame."

They entered and sat down.

"Wow, it's a nice view here." Rukia said as they were nearing the top.

"Yeah-" The ride suddenly stop.

"Huh?" She said worried. "What's happening?"

"Looks like the amusement park lost power." Ichigo said pointing to the rest of the park.

Rukia had a worried look in her eye. "We're gonna die!" She yelled.

"No idiot. We are not."

"Yes we are!"

"Oh I get it. Little Miss I'm-so-tough is scared"

"Is not!"

"Don't deny it."

"Fine, maybe a little." She said shaking. It was cold, considering they were at the top.

"Here, have this you midget." He said handing her his jacket.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled to herself. 'It smells like him. WAIT WHAT. Gee Rukia.' She thought.

'Oh god, she's wearing my jacket. Ichigo! Snap out of it.' He thought.

"So…" Rukia asked. "Tell me a story. I'm bored!"

"Ewh, no." Ichigo said. Then he remembered something. "Hey, uh, remember that time you cried? And you said you would tell me why later…"

"Uh, I'm not sure if I can tell you right now." She said suddenly feeling sad when the memories rushed to her.

There was an awkward silence. Ichigo felt bad for asking. 'Damn…' He thought to himself.

"It was raining…" She said quietly. Ichigo listened. "I was having fun. I guess a little bit too much."

_FLASHBACK _

Rukia was with the man she loved. The man she could trust. The man she spent all her life with. She loved him. But she knew they couldn't be. Her nii-sama would never approve of her falling in love with her bodyguard. His name was Kaien.

They were having fun. They just came from the park, even though it was raining, playing at the playground. Nii-sama would thought it was childish, but she just loved it. It was already dark, and she and Kaien were walking home.

"Rukia, be careful!" He said as she was running down the street.

"Hahahaha-" She bumped into a man. Until this day, she wished she hasn't. "I'm sorry."

The man came up to her and grabbed her by the neck. "Sorry isn't enough, little lady." He grabbed his knife and put it on her neck. "Don't you want to have some fun." He took his hand and rubbed it on Rukia's exposed thigh.

"Stop!" Kaien said as he rushed to her.

"Take another step and she's dead." The man said.

Kaien acted fast, trying to steal the knife from the man. Rukia was sobbing. She was worried. Kaien was struggling. Rukia didn't what happened, but the next thing she saw was a bloody Kaien and the man running away.

Rukia was in shock. "K-Kaien!" She was crying even more.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I still blame myself for his death. It's all my fault…" She whispered.

"You're not alone. I haven't told much people about this, but since I think I can trust you…I'll tell you." Ichigo replied, looking gloomy.

_FLASHBACK_

It was raining. He was so young.

"Mommy! Mommy! We are going to see the lake today right!" A happy Ichigo said as he skipped to the lake, holding his favorite ball.

"Of course!" His mother smiled at him. Ichigo ran to the lake, not caring at all.

"Ichigo wait!" The mom jumped to him and pushed him out of the way.

BEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Mommy?" He said. He saw his mom's figure lying on the ground. "Mommy?"

He cried. His mom was dead…

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"…and it was all my fault." He said.

"I'm sorry…"

"I can't say that I'm okay. But you lost someone important too." Ichigo said.

At that time, the power was back.

"Oh, we can go now." Rukia said as the ferris wheel neared the bottom.

**AN:** I know! Ichigo's mom's death is so usual. But I had nothing else okay! I hope you guys liked it. xD

**Q:** What if I make an OC for Hisagi! Or maybe that's lame…

But what if she looks like Rukia! And sorta acts like her? I don't know. Maybe I'll keep him a loner.


	15. Chapter 14

**New School, New Life**

**AN: **GOSH! How long has it been? I hope you guys didn't abandon this story T^T

tman0066: True that dude. Help me make an OC, aye?

CherryBlossomSakura8: Thank you so much!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything.

Ch.14: Field trip, you say? [November 16]

"Where were you guys?" Hisagi asked. They were supposed to go home already.

"Soooorrryyy." Rukia replied. She really felt bad for Ichigo. Ichigo waved to Rukia and Hisagi as he left to walk home. Rukia shrugged as she walked home.

_The next day…_

"Rukia-sama! Yo' princess!" Hisagi was knocking on Rukia's door like crazy. "Wake up!" Rukia opened the door to punch Hisagi.

"Gee, I'm up, I'm up! Dumbass." She muttered to her self as she changed clothes.

They entered class at just the right time. Rukia sat down and looked at Ichigo. She felt as if she understood him more. He just looked at her and shrugged. Rukia turned away and…blushed? What's this? Is Rukia Kuchiki blushing? Apparently, Hisagi noticed this. He looked suspiciously at the two. Then, the teacher came in.

"ALRIGHT!" The whole class turned up to Ochi-sensei.

"Guess what kids. We are having a field trip!" The whole class 'wooed'. Chatter filled the room. Rukia looked really excited. 'I like field trips.' She smiled to herself. Ichigo looked at her and smirked.

"Shh! It's 3 days, 2 nights. It will be in Sapporo!" Ochi-sensei said as she handed out permission slips. "All you have to do is get this signed."

Rukia sighed. Ochi-sensei walked up to her. She whispered, "I know your brother is not here, so I will make an exception. If Hisagi-san agrees to go, you may go to."

Rukia turned to Hisagi. She gave him the 'please please please let me go or else you'll pay.' Hisagi just nodded. Rukia smiled. Then, she turned to Ichigo. "Strawberry, are you going to?" Ichigo shrugged, "Maybe. I have to ask my stupid father."

Rukia smiled to herself. She hoped he can go. Ochi-sensei discussed some other things. The bell rang and the kids went out for lunch.

"Rukia-san!" Orihime called as she ran to catch up to her. "Aren't you excited?" She asked as they headed to the roof, with Hisagi following behind.

"Of course!" Rukia replied, smiling really big. They entered the roof and sat down to eat. Rukia and Ichigo made contact, but both looked away really quickly.

Renji and Izuru soon entered. "Hey Rukia." Renji greeted her as he sat down with Izuru. Ichigo glared at the so-called pineapple. Soon enough, this turned into a glaring contest.

"BREAK IT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Tatsuki said as she pulled the two away. They were so close, and looked as if they were going to kill each other. The others laughed at the stupidity. Ichigo just turned away and looked at the sky. Rukia felt as if something was wrong. Hisagi just kept close watch as Rukia approached Ichigo.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey…" He replied, still looking at the sky, lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked as she looked down.

"Nothing."

"No, something is wrong."

"Maybe."

"Tell me."

"I just keep remembering about the past…" Ichigo said as he looked down.

"I know…it sucks. And it's really hard to move on."

"RUKIA!" Someone called from behind them. 'Well that ruined the moment.' Both Ichigo and Rukia thought. Rukia turned back. It was Hisagi. Rukia rolled her eyes and yelled back, "WHAT?"

Hisagi smirked and shrugged. Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rangiku laughed.

Rukia looked back at Ichigo, who still looked troubled she sighed.

The bell rang and it was time to go to Art.

**AN: **Was that short? I bet that was short. Sorry guys! I'll try to make my updates faster.!

**Question: **How should the OC for Hisagi's love partner look like and act?


	16. Chapter 15

**New School, New Life**

**AN: **Hi. I had fun writing this one xD. I can't wait for the next chapter, because that's were all of the fun is. And I had to do research for this one. I'm sad that I didn't get any reviews though :[ But I still continued.

**DISCLAIMER: **Yeah. Lol.

Ch.15: The First Day [November 20]

Rukia had all her things packed up. This trip should be fun. She had one suitcase. In it was her hair brush, tooth brush, deodorant, and of course, extra clothes. She even packed her Chappy plushie. She smiled and opened the door to see Hisagi already ready. He had packed up with a big backpack.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rukia replied. The class was going to meet up at the school first. From there, they would ride the bus. Then go to the train station. Hisagi and Rukia quickly started walking to school.

They arrived and soon saw the rest. Rangiku and Orihime were there. Tatsuki was with Chad, Renji, and Izuru. Ishida was talking to Toshiro. Rukia looked around, trying to spot someone with orange hair. She frowned. 'Ichigo's not here…' She thought.

"Okay everyone! Get in the bus!" Ochi-sensei said. The students went in. Rangiku sat with Toshiro. Tatsuki sat with Chad. Renji was with Izuru. Orihime sat with Ishida. Rukia and Hisagi sat in the back.

"Is everyone her-" Ochi-sensei started to ask, but then a flash of orange ran in.

"Sorry I'm late." It was Ichigo. Rukia smiled to herself. There was only one available seat, and that was next to Rukia and Hisagi at the back. Ichigo sat down. Rukia was in the middle and Hisagi was on her left side. The bus started to move.

They arrived at the train station. "Okay, single file line, from left to right." Ochi-sensei said. The bus door opened and Ochi-sensei went out first. The students went into line. To Rukia, it felt like forever. She wanted to arrive at Sapporo. Hisagi nudged her. She looked at him and saw that it was almost time for them to go into the line. She stood up. She looked at Ichigo. He was sleeping. Rukia smiled. She put her hand into a fist…and punched him. Ichigo stood up suddenly and hit his head on the roof of the bus. Everyone looked at him and laughed.

"HAHAHA." Keigo said, tears of stupidity falling out his eyes.

"What the hell was that for midget?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Well, you were sleeping and we had to move now!" Rukia said, acting all innocent.

"You could've just said it." Ichigo said as he took his backpack.

"That would've been boring." Rukia replied as Hisagi handed the suitcase to her. Hisagi just shook his head at the violent girl.

The whole class walked to the right train and went in. They took their seats. It was three per seat. Orihime and Rangiku waved at Rukia to sit with them. Rukia started to go there, but Hisagi looked at her. She pouted. Rukia sat behind them with Hisagi. Renji and Ichigo looked at the seat next to Rukia. They both quickly sat, and ended up sitting on each other.

Ochi-sensei saw this and frowned. She whispered to the boys, "Separate. Now." Ichigo scowled and sat on the next available seat, which was with Orihime and Rangiku. Renji smiled and sat down. Ochi-sensei looked at him. Renji sighed and stood up. Ochi-sensei looked around. She made Renji sit where Toshiro was sitting. Toshiro sat next to Rukia and looked out the window.

They finally arrived. Rukia stood up and stretched. "Hurry everyone!" Ochi-sensei said. "We still need to take another bus to get to the hotel!" Everyone went into line and quickly walked out, carrying their backpack or suitcase with them. Rukia was tired.

"Hisagi!" Rukia said as they walked.

"What?" He replied.

"Carry my suitcase!"

"OH HELL NO. I might be your bodyguard, but I'm not your personal slave. Besides, we're here."

They all sat down. Of course, Rukia HAD to sit next to Hisagi. The bus ride didn't take long. Soon, they reached the hotel.

"Look at all those pretty ladies!" Keigo said as he took his backpack and ran out. Ochi-sensei shook her head as she went out to check in. Everyone else left the bus.

"Rukia! Isn't this so exciting?" Orihime said.

"Yeah! I can't wait. It seems so fun." Rukia said smiling, dragging her suitcase behind her.

The students were divided into groups of girls and boys. In each group, 4 people were in one room. Tatsuki, Orihime, Rangiku, and Rukia were in one room. Hisagi, Ichigo, Renji, and Ishida were in one room. Luckily for Hisagi and Ichigo, their room was close to the girls. You never know when danger comes. After setting up, Ochi-sensei told them to meet up at the lobby so they could go to their first location.

**AN: **I hope I get one review. T^T Anyways, hope you guys like it.


	17. Chapter 16

**New School, New Life**

**AN: **You guys! 3 I got so many reviews. I think I'm gonna cry! TT^TT I love you guys! Hope you like it~

jooboi1594: Thank you! :D

Rose: Awwwh, thanks! :333

Lily Kurosaki: You don't sound like a teacher~ Thanks though ^-^

MBAzeBezt: Wow! Thank you so mucho! :D And yeah, I agree that there's not really a chick that suits him x]

Dreamers Fall: Awwh shucks, thanks! And I would love a love triangle, but maybe I'll make another story with a love triangle ;3

blacksoul92: Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own! :DDDD

Ch.16: Trip Trip Trip! [November 20]

By the time Rukia and her roommates got down, everyone was there.

"Is everyone here?" Ochi-sensei said. She called out the role call, and yes, everyone was there. "I made group lists because each group has one tour guide! I will also be with one group." Ochi-sensei put down the paper with the group. Rukia walked up and looked at the paper.

_Group 1: Keigo Asano, Tatsuki Arisawa, Nori Ayame, …_

There were more names and at the end, it showed the tour guide's name. Rukia looked for her name.

_Group 4: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Orihime Inoue,Uryuu Ishida, Rukia Kuchiki, Shuuhei Hisagi, Ichigo Kurosaki. Tour Guide: Ashido Kano_

Of course she'll be with Hisagi. And Ichigo. Rukia snickered thinking how delightful her group was.

"Everyone, please look for your tour guide. Remember the rules. Stay with your group and tour guide at all times. No going out on your own until free time. And if you get lost, you have your phone, and you know how to contact me." Ochi-sensei said, going to group number 1. Rukia was looking for her tour guide, with Hisagi behind her. She spotted Orihime.

"Orihime!" Rukia called out as she walked to her. The said girl turned around.

"Rukia! You're in our group? How wonderful!" The auburn-haired girl said, clapping her hands. Rukia looked at her tour guide. He was tall and had maroon-colored hair.

"He's our tour guide, right?" Rukia asked Orihime.

"Yes I am! Hi, I'm Ashido Kano." He gave Orihime a firm handshake and Rukia a hug. Hisagi frowned. And Ichigo arrived at just the right time.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAN?" They both yelled out to the tour guide.

"Stop you guys!" Hitsugaya said as he walked over there with Ishida. "It gives me a headache." Hitsugaya said. Ishida nodded and walked over to Orihime. Orihime smiled at him. He gave a small smile back.

Ashido chuckled. "I think everyone's here. Alright then, I am Ashido Kano. I'm new and am your tour guide. I'm 20…and single." He gave a smirk to Rukia. She nodded awkwardly. Hisagi looked at the tour guide suspiciously. Ichigo scowled, a little embarrassed of his outbreak earlier. "So, the first place we're going to is Shiroi Koibito Park. Follow me!" Ashido said, leading the kids into the bus. At last they arrived.

"This is the Shiroi Koibito Park, where shiroi koibito is made." Ashido said. He explained more of the things as they walked around. Rukia and Orihime were enjoying each second of this. They constantly pointed at things they saw. Hitsugaya sighed, feeling like he was the only mature person here. Ishida was too busy blushing whenever Orihime made crazy remarks while clinging onto his arm. Ichigo and Hisagi? Well, they were really pissed. Hisagi being the bodyguard and Ichigo "hating" Rukia so much; they hated seeing the maroon-haired talking to Rukia.

"So Rukia-chan, are you single?" The guide asked when they reached the chocolate lounge.

Before Rukia could answer, Hisagi and Ichigo said, "No she's not." Rukia punched them both.

"Yeah." She replied, giving a little smile.

"Do you like anyone?" He asked.

"Uh, no I don't think so." Rukia replied. For some reason, when she said this, it made Ichigo feel…sad? 'Tch, why do I care?' Ichigo thought to himself.

They finished the tour and went back to the bus.

"I hope you guys liked that park," He said looking at the students, "Next stop is the Sapporo JR Tower Observatory T38." They left the bus and went to the lobby.

"Wow, it's so shiny!" Orihime said as she looked around. Rukia laughed and agreed with her. They went into the elevator which would bring them to the top. When they reached the top, Rukia's mouth was open. It was beautiful.

"Wow." Ichigo said.

"This is nice." Hisagi said, nudging Rukia.

Rukia nodded, smiling. "It's amazing."

Orihime hugged Ishida, feeling scared that they were so high up. Ishida whispered something to her hear, reassuring that it was okay. Orihime nodded and smiled at him.

Rukia smiled at the interaction between the young couple. The wind blew and made her hair flow with it. Ichigo looked at her. She was shivering.

"Here you go, you midget." Ichigo said as he handed her his jacket.

"Thanks." Rukia said.

They enjoyed the sight. It was truly amazing, seeing the cars pass by and the tiny people walk around. Ashido kept on talking about Sapporo. His voice was husky, Rukia noted. Before they knew it, it was time for their free time, when they got to go anywhere they want.

"Finally!" Orihime said as she dragged Rukia out of the bus. It was 3:00 p.m. and they had to be back at the bus before 6 so they could head back to the hotel. Hitsugaya preferred to stay by himself at the bus while reading, man, he's a boring person. Orihime invited Ashido to come with them to explore. Ichigo and Hisagi didn't really like that idea. They were at the Tanukikoji Shopping Arcade.

**AN:** Oh! I wonder what will happen at the Tanukikoji Shopping Arcade with them all! Anyways, thanks you guys for the reviews! 3


	18. Chapter 17

**New School, New Life**

**AN: **Oh man. It took me so long to update! How was your Holidays? Hope you enjoyed it. I had to prepare for it. My computer got a virus. And I got a fever. But it's all good now!

IchirukiLullaby: Oh goodness -3-" I forgot to write his name! He's in the first group! With Keigo and Tatsuki! :3 And that's what I hope too!

jooboi1594: Thank you! But I didn't update soon enough! Sorry for that! O3o"

DanceOfTheWhiteMoon: Hahaha! Thanks. And for the Ichiruki-ness, over the time my computer had a virus, I thought to myself, it's time for some loviness!

**DISCLAIMER: **No ownage xD

Ch.17: The Couple Contest [November 20]

It was crowded. People were bumping into each other. Rukia shrugged as many people bumped into her. She hated being…small. Yes, she admitted it. Only today though! She felt as if she'll be lost in the crowd. Worried, which she usually isn't, she grabbed onto the nearest person she could. She hoped it was Orihime. Please be Orihime. Nope. It was Ichigo. Orihime was walking with Ishida up in the front.

Ichigo coughed. Rukia went out of her dazed state and let go of Ichigo. They didn't notice that they were blushing. Hisagi saw. He didn't know why, but he grinned at himself.

"What's that?" Orihime asked as she pointed to a yellow banner.

"It says: Couple Contest." Ishida replied.

"Let's go you guys! Let's go!" Orihime said as she dragged all of them.

There was a group of people surrounding the stage. Rukia guessed that there were 20-30 people. Three-fourths of them were probably couples. And the rest were just interested people. Wait, where was Ashido?

"Good Afternoon! I'm Akira Togoyami, your host today. This is Ashido Kano, a random guy I chose to help me pick 5 lovely couples!" That answered Rukia's question. Akira looked like she was in her 20s. Her bluish-black hair was tied up in a messy bun. "Now, Ashido-kun, please choose the lucky couples!" Hisagi was looking at Akira carefully.

Ashido looked around. He had already chose 4 couples. One more was left.

"You and you." Ashido said as he pointed to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Us?" They both yelled out. Orihime squealed and pushed them up on the stage.

"But we're not a-"They started, but loud music played.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! It's the first round!" Akira said. Akira whispered something to Ashido. He nodded and went off the stage. Rukia guessed that his help was done. Rukia sighed. 'How embarrassing…being with this strawberry.' She thought. On the other hand, Ichigo was thinking, 'How the hell…'

Both Rukia and Ichigo thought that the first game was stupid. The female was blind-folded and had to feed the male. The first couple to finish wins the round. In all, there were 5 rounds.

Ichigo sat down on the chair. The assistants tied his hands to his back so no one would cheat. Rukia was already blind-folded and was handed some pudding and a rather big spoon. Orihime was giggling. Ishida was smirking. Hisagi was just feeling awkward, but rather amused by the "show."

"Ready? Begin!" Akira blew the whistle.

Rukia frantically took the spoon and tried to put it in Ichigo's mouth. She missed, and it hit his eye.

"Ow! What the hell midget! You missed!" Ichigo said.

"Well sorry! I'm blind-folded here!"

"Stop being stupid! Hurry up."

"Seems like you wanna win this."

"I just want to get out of this contest!"

Rukia shoved the spoon. Finally, it made it into his mouth. The whistle blew. Seems like they had a winner. It was couple number 3. Akira walked up to Ichigo and Rukia.

"We heard your outburst." Akira said. Rukia could've sworn she saw her eyes glistening. "It seems like this couple is in trouble. I think they have to be put in…THE BOX."

"What?" Ichigo asked. Rukia frowned. "Uh…" They both said as they were lead into the box.

"You will stay in there until your problems are resolved!" Akira evily laughed as she locked them in the box.

The box was small, and it could only fit two people. It had a small light that took out the darkness.

"This is your entire fault." Ichigo muttered.

"No it's not!" Rukia yelled.

"It is!"

"Shut up will you!" Rukia said as she tried to move herself in a comfortable position. She failed and fell on top of Ichigo.

Their faces were only centimeters away. Ichigo was looking at Rukia's lips. They were so small, and pink. It looked so soft. Ichigo moved his face closer…and closer…until… He kissed her. Rukia was shocked. Her violet eyes widened. She couldn't move. She didn't want to pull away. Something in her body told her not to. What was it?

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered as they both pulled away. Ichigo realized what he did.

"Sorry…" He whispered, blushing. Ichigo Kurosaki was blushing.

"Uhm…don't be sorry…it's fine." Rukia said, blushing herself.

"Uh, Rukia…" He couldn't finish his sentence. The door opened and they were let out.

**AN:** Whoa whoa whoa! What did Ichigo wanted to say to Rukia? The world may never know! Just kidding! You'll know sooner or later :DDDD


	19. Chapter 18

**New School, New Life**

**AN: **Wow! This is the 18th chapter, almost to 20! I'm planning to end this story at around 20-23 chapters. Oh no, this means it's almost an end! Wait, since it's almost an end, I should start a new story! Ichiruki, of course. Or maybe a HisaRuki! :OOO Ohhh, the possibilities. I'll give you the summaries of the possible new story I might make at the bottom c:. I'm almost at my 50th review! Which means that I will be halfway to 100, which I will never reach xD.

BleachSeeker101: I'm happy that you're happy! :3

SilverRose1022: That will be found out by..NEVER! :3333 haha jk xD

animeartist123:Okay, first of all, THANKS FOR THE THREE REVIEWS. :D And thanks for everything cx

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach, nor do I own the characters of Bleach. But I do own a Bleach keychain. My Bleach wallpapers. And of course, Bleach, for my undies.

Ch.18: Getting Closer [November 25]

It's been five days since the horrendous couple contest Ichigo and Rukia had to face. But ever since that they, they could admit that they did indeed get closer. They didn't get pissed off at each other for the remaining 2 days, except for the fact Ichigo kept on teasing her. There was a lot of glaring and staring at Ashido, but all was well in the end. At least no one died! Ichigo even asked for her number! Ichigo's question to Rukia from the Couple Contest was never known though.

_Flashback…_

It was the third and last day of the trip. Ichigo could admit that he did enjoy the time he spent with Rukia. They were all sitting in the back row of the bus (him, Rukia, and Hisagi of course!). He was worried that he won't be able to hang with her anymore. He glanced at her and she glanced back. She turned away and gave a smirk.

Rukia was confused as to why Ichigo kept looking at her. She admitted that they did talk lots during the trip. And she enjoyed it too! Feeling nervous, Rukia started talking to Hisagi. She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Ichigo.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Uhh, ." He said so quickly, Rukia almost couldn't understand it.

"Sure." And thus, they exchanged numbers.

_Back to Present…_

It was currently advisory. Ochi-sensei had something important for everyone to here. Everyone in class, but Rukia, knew what it was.

Orihime sat at her chair excitedly. "I can't believe it's time!" She exclaimed.

Rukia frowned. 'Time for what?' She thought to herself.

"You have no idea what's going on, huh?" She looked up. It was Ichigo getting ready to sit down.

"Hell no I don't." She said as she frowned even more.

Ochi-sensei came in. Ichigo grinned, "You'll find out soon." Rukia pouted.

The whole class quieted down. Rukia turned around to look at Hisagi. He shook his head and gave her a look saying "Pay attention!" Rukia sighed and looked at her teacher. She focused her attention when Ochi-sensei started to talk.

"Well class, I bet most of you know what the news is. But to make people know again, we will be having the Winter Festival at December!" Most of the girls cheered, some guys, but not including Keigo, groaned. Rukia smiled to herself. She's never been or participated in a Winter Festival. " As you all know, each class does something different to attract students to go to this school! I'll leave you guys to deciding! So class representatives, please come up and take care of this, I'll be back before the end of class. BEHAVE." She emphasized the last word, which probably sent chills to the whole class.

The class representatives for this class were Orihime and Uryuu! 'That is so perfect.' Rukia thought to herself. Orihime coughed and the whole class silenced.

"Now, do we have any ideas for what we should do?" She smiled brightly. A few hands were raised. Uryuu picked on one person.

"How about we have a café?" Orihime nodded and wrote it down on the board.

"We can have a play!" One suggested. Orihime wrote that down too.

"Remember, we should be creative." Uryuu added.

"How about a Host Club!" Keigo suggested. Uryuu groaned and was about to say no but Orihime said, "Actually, that's a pretty good idea! Continue."

Keigo smiled proudly and continued, "We'll have a picture of each person who wants to participate. Boys and girls separate of course! Our costumers will choose who they want, and they are allowed to spend time with them! We'll make the room all restaurant style and have some deserts and drinks for them. Then, one boy and one girl who had the most customers will win something cool. I don't know what it is yet though." Orihime nodded with approval.

"Who votes for Café?" asked Uryuu. 5 people raised their hands.

"How about for the play?" Uryuu asked again. 3 people raised their hands.

"And finally, for the Host Club!" Orihime asked. All the people, including Rukia raised their hands. "Then it's settled! Now all we need to do is pick out 5 hosts and 5 hostesses."

"I nominate Rukia Kuchiki!" yelled Keigo. Rukia blushed as many people agreed.

"Rukia, you're one of the hostess then! 4 more to go!" Orihime said excitedly.

4 more girls were chosen. They included Orihime and surprisingly Tatsuki plus 2 other girls Rukia noticed from her other classes. Too bad Rangiku wasn't in their class, she would've been first pick!

Rukia heard snickering and she turned to the strawberry. "What!" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"You're a hostess!" He laughed even more now. Then, both of them heard Ichigo's name.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you're a host." Uryuu said calmly. Ichigo was so shocked. He hit his head on the table. Rukia laughed at him. 5 boys were chosen. They were Ichigo, Hisagi, Renji, Uryuu, and surprisingly Keigo. The rest of the people were either assigned to design and make the clothes, design the room, cook the food, or serve the food. All in all, it was exciting for Rukia, even though she was a hostess.

**AN:** Hoped you liked it! Oh, and here's the summaries for the possible stories!

1.**5-Ri: **Rukia Kuchiki was finally free. Her brother, the oh-so-most protective, most richest, most powerful men, allowed her to go to a public school for her last year of high school. Only there's a catch. Rukia has to be a boy. This couldn't be any worse. Well, she was proven wrong after she met 5-Ri, Japan's best band, which also needs a new band member. [Ichiruki]

2.**There's Always Me: **They were the three best friends. They could not be separated. The two, Ichigo and Rukia, were dating. But she was betrayed. Now, it's only Shuuhei and Rukia, against the world. (sucky summary, I'll improve it later) [HisaRuki, or maybe IchiRuki?]

3. Any good ideas? :3


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT

Hi guys! This is just an update...

I know I haven't written anything in about a year, but I will.

Only one thing- If I get at least 5 people to tell me to continue, I will continue. That is all. :)

I'm so sorry for the readers of this story, please accept my apology.

-StupidIllusions


	21. Chapter19

**New School, New Life**

**AN: **I'm back! Hey guys. It's been a long time! A year, right? I'm SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated since then. I am sorry that those who read this waited for so long. I just want to say, thank you for sticking with me and this not-so-good story. I really appreciate it. Thank you to those that supported me and encouraged me to continue this! You guys are the best! I have to admit, that I have changed in terms of writing style and personality. But I assure you, I will do my best to continue this. I might also create new stories! :D

Zangetsu50: I'm so so so sorry for the long wait! D: I hope you like this—

Nati Hallow: Thank you so much! 33 For being a new reader and supporting me this much!

Ichiruki furevez: I really love cookies, so I shall continue! AND PLEASE DON'T CRY! ; v ;

ichruki4ever: T-thank you! ; v ;

andyantopia: I had to google translate this, sorry, but THANKS! 3

amanda. .50: Thank you so much! ; v ;

PrussiaRox:  JSBKJFBSKF DON'T DIE.

Hellooworldx3: YOU'RE RIGHT! THANK YOU!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach, nor do I own the characters of Bleach. I wish I did.

Ch.18: Preparations [November 26]

Rukia was honestly shocked about being a hostess, but she was more amused that Ichigo was a host. Here she is, staring at him as he was being fitted for the host outfit. The theme was "visual kei" and Rukia had to admit that it fit Ichigo well. They locked glances, and he glared at her. She just smirked.

"Ah, Rukia-san!" Orihime said from behind her.

"Yes?" She replied as she turned around.

Orihime smiled, "It's your turn to be measured!"

Rukia nodded as she walked to Uryuu, who was in-charge of the costumes. Ichigo playfully bumped into her. Rukia slapped him.

"Alright, first we'll measure the chest area." Uryuu said as he took out his tape measurer.

"There's nothing to measure!" Ichigo remarked and was immediately hit by a pen from Rukia.

As Uryuu was measuring her, she looked around and saw how hard everyone was working. There were people decorating the classroom, creating menus, and making posters. She wondered how fun it would be.

_After school…_

"So I'm a host. EHHHH." Hisagi whined as they walked home together. "And you're a hostess. I'll kill anyone who looks at you."

"Isn't that the point though?" She laughed.

Hisagi gave her a gentle nudge as they walked into their house. "Honestly, you need to be more careful.

Rukia sighed, "I know…" She thought about Kaien as she went to her room.

Hisagi noticed what he had said. "A-ah, wait, I'm sorry." She nodded and gave him a grin.

_The next day…_

Rukia ran in with Hisagi as the bell rang. Rukia woke up late and Hisagi practically dragged her out of bed.

"Tch, wow, late again." The strawberry said. She just stuck out her tongue to him. The bell rang and Ochi-sensei soon followed.

"Today, and the following days, we will be working on for the Winter Festival. Please do your best and also have fun." With that, she took role and let the students go to their work.

Orihime went up to Rukia. "Rukia-san! Have you seen the clothes Uryuu made for the hosts?" Her eyes glistened.

Rukia smiled, "No I haven't." Orihime pulled her to where the other hosts and hostess were.

"Ahh, this one is for you." Orihime said as she took the costume from Uryuu. She slightly blushed as their hands met. "Here you go!" She said as she handed Rukia her costume.

Rukia's eyes widened. "Is—Is this appropriate for school?" She practically yelled out.

Ichigo came up to them. "Aye aye, I didn't know someone that short can be that loud." A punch was made to his arm. Ichigo then saw the costume and blushed. "Is that even appropriate?" He looked away.

Uryuu scoffed. "Of course it is." He went and gave Ichigo his costume.

Rukia looked at it and laughed. "PFFFHAHHAHA. THAT IS SO STUPID AHHAHA."

Ichigo frowned and said, "Shut up, at least I won't look like a whore." Rukia was just about ready to punch his lights out.

Orihime saw the tension. "Ahh, why don't both of you try them out?" Ichigo and Rukia both nodded.

Rukia walked with Orihime, Tatsuki, and the 2 other hostess to the restroom so they could change.

As Rukia was in the stall, she took another look at the costume, her face turning red. She got out quickly and saw that everyone was already out there. Tatsuki grinned at her. Her costume was pretty decent. It was some black shorts with knee high socks that were neon green. Her shirt included puffy sleeves and was a white button-up. Orihime smiled at Rukia also. Orihime had a Lolita dress, which was red and black. She had red tights on and a bow on her hair. Rukia shook her head, 'Of course Uryuu would be careful of what she would wear.'

"Wow, Rukia-san, that looks really good on you!" Orihime said. Rukia blushed. Her costume was a short tutu that reached up to her mid thighs. She had striped suspenders with her sleeveless blue tube top. She had short loose socks on. "Uh, thanks, I guess."

They walked back to the classroom and saw that the hosts were already dressed too. Keigo ran up to the girls. "You all look beautiful!" Tatsuki grabbed Keigo by the hair and dragged him away.

"Damn it Rukia! If your brother sees you like this, I'll be dead!" Hisagi said as she walked up to him.

"I think he would kill you more." She said as she laughed at his outfit. Hisagi blushed as he tried to cover his midsection, which was exposed. "Nice abs, by the way." Hisagi just sat down, being defeated.

Renji was looking at Rukia. "Renji!" She said as she walked to him. "You don't look half-bad!" Rukia laughed and Renji laughed with him. He ruffled her hair, just like in the old times.

A vein popped. Ichigo looked at them intensely. "Well, You look like a hooker." He said bluntly.

Rukia stopped laughing and moved to Ichigo. "What did you say?" She glared at him.

"You look like a hooker, midget."

"OH YEAH. WELL YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL."

"HOOKER."

"GIRL."

"HOOKER."

Everyone's sweat dropped as the two kept fighting.

**AN: **AHHH, done. I hope it was good enough for my comeback!


	22. Chapter 20

**New School, New Life**

**AN: ** Here it is! I hope you guys didn't wait long! OH MY—I had so much reviews, alerts, and favorites. THANK YOU ALL! I might also start a new story, should I?

Nati Hallow: Thank you! ; v ; And it's revealed in this chapter~

darkdoll25: Thank you so much!

Skatingandcruzing: Thank you! I'll try! ; 3 ;

DinieLuvYunho : jBFKBSKJBF Ichigo? Being jealous? He will never admit it! Thanks! For everything! 3

Spider ShadowHeart: OMG PLEASE DON'T CRY~ ; v ;

ichirukishipper123: Thanks for all the reviews! ; v ; /hugs you

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach, nor do I own the characters of Bleach. I wish I did.

Ch.19: The Day of the Festival Part 1 [December 5]

After all the preparations and hard work, students of Karakura High were ready for their Winter Festival. Long awaited by them and other students, the day has finally arrived. Rukia stood in the classroom, anxiously waiting with the other hosts and hostesses.

Their classroom was amazing. They did a pretty good job in decorating it. There were tables and chairs, set up like a restaurant. The theme matched the theme of their clothing—which was visual kei. It was a nice site, and with the hosts and hostesses, they were sure to attract many customers.

Rukia was nervous. It was her first ever festival and she had to play a huge part of it. She looked over at the hosts. Hisagi was wearing a leather, sleeveless shirt that reached up to his abs, exposing his midsection and other tattoos as well. His shirt was accompanied with leather skinny jeans. 'Wow, he will attract a lot of girls.' She thought to herself. She looked over at Renji. He was wearing a shirt with blood splatters, all tattered up. He wore some brown leather jeans. Next was Uryuu, who was wearing shades of blue. He had a long sleeve on with a collar and some shorts with white frills at the bottom. Keigo had an embarrassing outfit. He was wearing a skirt. Yes, a red plaid skirt with a red button-up shirt. Rukia laughed to herself as Keigo whined.

She was hesitant, but she looked at Ichigo. 'Wow…I mean ewwh.' She thought. Ichigo was wearing a tight longsleeved, black shirt, his shoulders exposed and also his midsection. He was wearing, tight black pants that were tattered with chains. Ichigo looked at Rukia and they made eye-contact. Rukia looked away immediately.

"OH MY GOSH. IT'S TIME TO START." A student said as they looked through the window. The rest followed. Students from other schools were coming and they were happy. "Alright, advertising team, assemble!" One of the boys said as they held posters saying, "Come to the Host Club!" Each had the hosts and hostesses pictures there. They left the room .

Orihime smiled and clapped her hands. "Let's do this!" Another group of students went to the other side of the room, which was covered with a curtain. They were the cooking team, which made the deserts and appetizers. There was also the greeting team. They stayed at the door and hallway, greeting the customers and asking which host or hostess they wanted and collecting their money.

"First customer!" Someone yelled. "Uhh, it's for Hisagi-san!"

A tall girl with long blonde hair came in. She looked at Hisagi and blushed.

"Welp, I guess I have to make her happy. Good luck to me guys!" He waved as he walked to the girl.

"Hello princess." He said as he led her to a table. The girl blushed even more.

"Wow, Hisagi is pretty good." Rukia said as she laughed.

A few minutes in, there were more that came into the room. 3 more girls came to see Hisagi. It seemed that they were friends with the blonde girl. There were 2 for Renji and Uryuu. And surprisingly, Keigo managed to get one girl, who was quite as awkward as he was. Five boys were all over Orihime and her "melons." Tatsuki and the other girls attracted 3 people as well.

It was only Rukia and Ichigo who hadn't gotten a customer yet.

"Haha, no one likes you because you're a midget." Teased Ichigo.

Rukia punched his arm and said, " Haha, no one likes you because you look like an asshole. Oh wait, YOU ARE!"

"Ahh, Rukia-san." It was her classmate.

"Hmm? Yes?" She asked, curiously.

"There's a customer for you."

Rukia was delighted and immediately went to the customer. He was tall and had messy black hair. Ichigo didn't like him. 'Tch, stupid midget got someone.'

"Kurosaki-san, there's 2 girls for you too." The classmate said. Ichigo nodded and looked at Rukia and her customer as he walked to the two girls.

"Yo." He said to both of them as they went to a table.

Rukia grabbed the guy's hand and walked to the table.

"Hello, my name is Rukia—" She started.

"Rukia Kuchiki. I know. You're beautiful. My name is Kei." The boy said, smiling at her.

Rukia blushed. "Uh—thank you! Uhm, would you like anything to drink? Eat?"

"Just looking at you is okay." Kei said, turning to Ichigo who was only a few tables ahead of them. A vein popped in Ichigo's head.

The girls continued to flirt with him.

"So, is Kurosaki-kun single?" One of the busty ones asked. 'Fake.' He thought.

"Huh? Yeah." He answered, glancing at Rukia's table again. She was laughing with the guy.

"Does Kurosaki-kun like anyone?" Another girl, with long eyelashes asked. 'Fake.' He thought again.

"Anyone? Nah." He said as he looked at the midget again.

"Why do you keep looking there?" The third girl asked as all of them turned to see Rukia's table.

Kei grabbed Rukia's hand. She was surprised. "Uhh, Kei?" She said.

Ichigo stood up, making a loud thud. Kei stopped and looked. Ichigo sat back down and glared at Kei. One of the students walked to Rukia's table. "Your time is over. Thank you for coming!"

Kei smirked and looked at Ichigo once more as he kissed Rukia's table. He walked away and another customer walked to Rukia. 'What was that…' She thought.

The day continued, with more customers coming.

**AN:** OKAY GUYS! Hahaha, who do you guys want to win? ;)


End file.
